The Left-Fielder
by becschi
Summary: "The Left-Fielder" is influenced by Daiya No Ace, written and illustrated by Yuji Terajima. This story is about a young girl who will face many challenges down her path of being a baseball player. However, she knows she is more than that - a girl who just plays baseball. She will prove to the team and to herself that she is more than a left-fielder - she promises that.
1. Chapter 1

Dang! First story on this website! Please forgive me, I have never used this website before. This is my first story on here and I hope many of you guys will enjoy it! Thank you so much!

Like to give a shout-out to daiya-scenarios on Tumblr for helping me write this story and giving me great pointers! Couldn't be able to do it w/o you guys!

* * *

 **New Girl in Town**

Everything was new. The air was new, the people were new, and the surroundings were new. Signs, billboards, and posters were all new. Everything was in a different language and nothing was the same compared to what this person was used to. It was like a foreign land; a person visiting a whole other planet.

This person, a teenage girl, took one small step out of the subway train. People were rushing in and out – in all different directions. The young girl was overwhelmed by the large commotion from the overly crowded subway. Feeling herself getting bumped into, she tried to break free and find a safe haven.

She quickly went to the side and pressed her large duffle bag close to her chest. She heaved a shaky sigh and thought this place was going to kill her quickly.

"Welcome to Tokyo, Japan, Miss Alex," she heard a feminine voice.

She looked around and spotted a tall, thin Asian women with glasses.

"U-um, who are you?" Alex asked, cautiously stepping back.

"I'm Takashima Rei, scouter of the Seidou Baseball Team," she stated, smiling.

Alex gleamed. "Oh, thank goodness! It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"The pleasure is mine. Come on, let's get you out of this crowd," Rei stated, helping Alex with her luggage.

"Thank you,"

Rei helped Alex get through the crowded subway station. As they reached the surface, Alex gawked at the large city that stood above. It was crowded, loud, and flashy. Large buildings filled each inch of the place, people swarmed the streets, and lights were shining like bright stars. She was no longer in her home state anymore…

"Miss Alex, this way," Rei called, opening the taxi's door.

"O-oh, right!" She quickly shuffled her way to the taxi and got in; Rei following behind her.

"Seidou High School, please," Rei requested.

Alex stared out the car's window and couldn't find a way to look away from the beautiful scenery of the city. She never thought Japan will be this beautiful.

"This is amazing!" Alex stated, smiling, "Is that the Tokyo Tower?"

The taxi driver and Miss Rei chuckled. Slightly embarrassed, Alex grinned and joined in on their laughter.

"No, that is not the Tokyo Tower. It's a guess that you have never been to Japan?" Rei asked.

Alex shook her head. "No ma'am. This is my very first time here in Japan. It's so different from back home,"

Rei smiled. "You're from America, right?"

"Yes ma'am. I lived in the South; it was more suburban than city. I haven't seen so many people in one place before!"

Rei chuckled. "I'm glad you like it here. I hope you further enjoy your stay,"

"Yes, I definitely will," Alex replied, smiling.

Alex was thinking optimistically about her stay here in Tokyo, Japan. She worked hard to be where she is right now, and she wishes to go higher. She prayed that this place will help her grow even more.

The taxi finally made it to their destination. Alex, once again, stared in awe at the large high school.

"T-this is the school?" Alex asked, gaping, "It has so many stories!"

Rei smiled, "I'm guessing it's not like that in America,"

Alex shook her head. "Not even the slightest. Some schools were only two stories,"

Rei helped gather Alex's luggage and led her into the Seidou's dorms where she would be staying.

"Right now, the team is practicing on the field," Rei stated, "Every student who is on this team will be sleeping in a dorm, like you,"

"A dorm? Wow, that's usually in colleges! That's so cool," Alex stated.

Rei smiled, "Well, this school is well known in Tokyo. Its sports division is really popular, so it is recommended for students to stay in dorms so they can have better access to equipment to practice. However, your dorm will be farther from this part of the building,"

"Makes sense," Alex replied.

Alex followed Rei down the large sidewalk that was beside the two large, baseball fields. Alex heard yelling and hollering from one of them. She noticed large groups of players running, fielding, and batting.

"Whoa," she watched.

Rei and Alex stopped to watch the players practice baseball. Alex thought all of this was a dream – it was too surreal.

"One more time!" one of the players screamed.

The man on the plate, she assumed was the coach, batted a ball towards the anticipated athlete. The athlete quickly caught it and threw it to the side.

"I'm not done!" another one screamed.

The same was done to him and he caught the ball perfectly. Alex was excited to see the team practice, slowly bringing her back to the old days.

"Over here!" one player laughed, "Hyaha!"

"Is this how they practice?" Alex asked, gripping tightly to the bag's strap.

"Yes, this is one way they practice," Rei replied, crossing her arms.

"Cool," Alex said, smiling.

Rei looked at Alex and noticed the large, shining grin that grew on her face. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and she couldn't look away from the field. In her mind, Alex was dreaming of being on that field. All the years of getting to this point of her life may finally pay off. She wouldn't let her dreams go down without a fight!

"Alex," Rei said, "do you know what position you want to play?"

"Uh, yes. It's nothing really, but I decided that I want to be a left fielder,"

"Left fielder? Are you not a pitcher?" Rei inquired, curiously.

"Um, no. I gave it some thinking and decided not to be a pitcher anymore," Alex stated, bashfully.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Well," Alex said, saddened.

Rei noticed the glimmering spark in her eyes to have vanished; however, the spark soon came back when Alex gave Rei a charming smile. "I just want to try something new!"

On the field, a couple baseball players noticed a girl standing by Miss Rei. One of the players nudged the player next to him and pointed at the girl.

"Hey, who's that over there?" one of the athletes asked. He pointed to the girl that was standing next to Rei.

"I don't know, it looks like a girl," another athlete replied, "What could a girl be doing here?"

"Maybe she is a new manager," the other athlete stated.

"Eh, possibly,"

The first-string athletes walked to the dugout and grabbed the water jugs to take a few sips and have a slight break.

"Eh, it appears that Stupidmura and Furuya are competing over each other again," one of the first-string athletes stated, "Hyaha! What a bunch of idiots!"

"Their rivalry is on a whole other level. It's kind of ridiculous," another athlete stated.

"Hey! Idiots! How about actually practicing and not fooling around, damn it!" an athlete yelled, shaking his fist at them.

"You look like a grandpa, Jun," one of the athletes stated, chuckling.

"What!"

Alex and Rei went to the staff's room to introduce her to her future coach and to discuss the plan of Alex's stay.

"Alex, this will be your future coach, Coach Kataoka," Rei stated, "and this is our other head manager, Kazuyoshi Ōta **,"**

Alex noticed the intimidating aura that surrounded her future coach. Alex could feel her stomach tighten and chills crawl up her spine. His expression was a scowl and Alex couldn't tell if he was looking at her or not due to his thick, dark sunglasses.

Alex bowed politely. "Thank you for letting me on your team, Coach Kataoka. I will not disappoint you,"

"Tell me," the scary coach spoke, "why do you want to play baseball?"

The manager and Miss Rei stiffened and noticed Alex look at the coach with a blank expression.

"Um," Alex responded, feeling her hands get clammy.

"Do you understand that you will need to work hard to stay apart of this team? No one is going to go easy," the coach continued, "there will not be any take backs,"

"Y-yes sir, I understand," Alex replied, nodding her head.

The coach was skeptical about this young girl joining her team. The only reason the coach accepted her form was because she seems to have potential. From the DVDs that were sent to him from her previous coach, it appeared that she had great skills to become a player. However, he wasn't too sure if she was great enough for _his_ baseball team.

"The reason why I play baseball, sir," Alex started, rubbing her hands, "is because I love it. It may seem like a pointless reason, but I love being on the field. I love the adrenaline rush that comes with playing baseball. Also, I love the way the team works together like a unit and how each and every one has each other's backs. Isn't that why anyone plays baseball? To have the feeling of being part of something? No matter what, I will help my future team go to new heights, including myself. We only limit ourselves, uh, sir,"

The coach stared at Alex with an unreadable expression. He turned around and looked out the window that displayed the large baseball field.

"You start practice today," he stated, "Miss Rei, can you give her both the practice and official game uniform?"

"Yes," Miss Rei stated, bowing her head, "Alex, please come with me,"

Alex was glad that the coach could let her stay. However, in the back of her mind, it seemed she had a lot to go to be _officially_ part of the team.

Before leaving the room, Rei turned around and stared at the coach's back. A smile crept along her face and she closed the door behind her.

Rei introduced Alex to her new dorm that was empty and blank. However, there was one, twin sized bed that was neatly made.

Alex grinned and quickly entered the room, feeling excited.

"I can't believe I have my own room!" she stated, grinning, "I can't wait to start already!"

Rei chuckled, "Well, this is your uniform. The coach told you that you can start practice today. Get ready so I can introduce you to the team,"

Alex froze and watched Rei walk out of the room. "M-meet the team?" Alex thought, feeling her heart race.

"Everyone!" The coach called, "Line up!"

Coach Kataoka and Rei stood in front of the dugout and waited for the team to finish lining up.

"What's going on?" one athlete asked.

"I have no idea, dude," the other replied.

Rei pushed up her glasses, "We have a new member to the team and we would like all of you to treat this member like part of the team. Alex, come here,"

"Alex!" one team member gasped.

"Isn't it a foreign name?"

Alex walked out from behind the Coach and Rei and stood beside them.

She bowed and introduced herself, "I-it is a pleasure to meet all of you! I'm Alexandra Portugal, a foreign exchange student. You may call me Alex! Um, please take care of me!"

"Was this how people in Japan introduced themselves?" Alex thought, nervously.

"I-is this a joke?" one member whispered, a little bit too loudly.

"Why did the coach let a girl on the team?"

"Can she even play?"

The first string that stood in front of the crowd stared at Alex with a blank expression. They couldn't believe this either. Was it true that the coach actually allowed a _girl_ on the team? This couldn't be real.

"How cool! A westerner!" one of the players stated, his eyes gleaming.

"Ejiun, relax," his friend stated, patting his back.

However, one of the members stepped up. Alex stiffened and noticed how the boy looked stern and intimidating. "Oh, man. Oh, man. Oh, man." She thought, clenching her fists.

"I'm Tetsuya Yuki, the captain of the baseball team," the boy bowed, "It's a pleasure to have you on the team,"

Alex blankly blinked at the boy and quickly bowed. "R-right! T-thank you!"

Yuki stared at the girl and began to wonder how this girl became part of the team; however, he knew that if the Coach entrusts her to the team, she may be capable.

The coach stepped up and laid his hands on his hips. "Alright! We are going to practice!" the coach boomed.

"Alex, you said you wish to be a left-fielder, right?" Rei asked Alex.

Alex nodded, "Yes ma'am,"

"Go to the left field, get your glove and get ready to play some ball," the coach ordered.

"Yes sir!" Alex stated, bowing her head.

The young girl went to grab a glove and went to the left field. Trying to ignore the stares, she quickly jogged to her position.

"I'm surprised you had let her start off today, Coach Kataoka," Rei stated, gazing at him.

The Coach crossed his arms and said, sternly, "If what she says is true, then she must prove that she is capable,"

Rei chuckled and glanced towards Alex who stood on the left side of the baseball field looking a bit nervous.

"Did you know she was a pitcher?" Rei stated, crossing her arms.

"Yes, in the video that her former coach sent showed that she had powerful curveballs and fastballs," the coach replied.

"She decided to be a left-fielder instead," Rei added, "Do you know why?"

The coach stared at Alex who was scrapping the dirt with her shoe.

"She wanted to try something new," Rei finished, smiling.

"Is that so?" Coach Kataoka thought.

From what Alex was gathering from the game, it was first-string versus the second-string. At the moment, she was battling against the first-string. As she stood all the way in the left side of the field, she could see the ball soaring towards her.

"Left field!" one of the members called out.

"Okay, just catch the ball! Catch the ball!" Alex yelled in her mind.

She quickly raced towards the ball with her arm outstretched. Each foot pounding against the dirt, her heart pounding against her chest, and her breath heaving. She squatted and pushed herself off the ground. Gliding onto the earth, the ball fell right into her mitt.

"Out!" the umpire called.

Alex noticed one of the boys with the sport's glasses was up to bat. Alex recognized his face during the practice earlier. She looked over at the third base and noticed the boy that, she knew, had a distinct laugh. She looked back at the dugout and spotted the other members of the first-string. She saw the captain, the boy who yells a lot, the boy with pink hair, and the other member who had a stern face.

"Hey, girl! Pay attention!" someone called.

"Huh?" Alex snapped out of it and looked around confused.

She looked up and saw a ball flying right towards her. Just like a natural reflex, Alex caught the ball. Looking a bit lost, she tried to find someone to throw the ball to.

One of the basemen screamed at Alex, "Hey! Throw it home!"

Alex locked onto the catcher and noticed the hyena speeding his way to home base.

"I don't think so!" Alex stated, tightening her grip onto the baseball.

Targeting the catcher's mitt, she took one step forward, wind her arm back and thrown it with all her might. Like a speeding bullet, only a split second, the ball was caught in the catcher's mitt. A loud boom resonated in the air and the runner's jaw dropped.

"Whoa…" the runner thought, "How did she…"

The girl's eyes glowed like flickering flames and a smile crept along her face. "Out," she whispered.

* * *

A/N: Understanding that this scenarios is unrealistic (and fictional), I would like to say that I want all the readers to be inspired to do the unimaginable! If you're mind seeks it, then reach it!

Thank you!

That song that inspired me to write this is, Sol Invictus by Paul Dinletir


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys will be enjoying this so far. Please leave reviews and follows! (I believe that's what they are called here...)  
Thank you so much!

* * *

 **The American Girl**

Everyone was gathered in the commons to have dinner. Alex, who was the last to enter, shyly walked inside the large room filled with rowdy boys. However, once she closed the door behind her the room gotten silent. Eyes were all locked onto her and she felt the air get thick. Looking down at the ground, she went up to the old lady that gave Alex her tray.

Alex bowed her head and quietly said her thanks.

She approached a table that was empty and sat down, feeling eyes stabbing her back. It was difficult for the young girl to eat in an atmosphere like that; her stomach was tight and it was difficult to swallow her food. And to make it all worse, the exhaustion from the fourteen hour flight was beginning to settle in.

"Hey, American," she heard someone speak.

She looked up from her tray and noticed three boys standing in front of her. The one in the middle scowled, "How much did you pay the coach to be a part of this team?"

Alex stared at the boy with a puzzled expression. "Um, excuse me?"

The other boy leaned in and placed his hand on the table. "Yeah, how much?"

Alex shook her head. "I'm not sure what you're talking about,"

Alex felt a ball get stuck in her throat and her heart pounding inside her chest. The boy in the middle simply laughed.

"Don't play dumb. In what world would a girl play on a _boy's_ baseball team?"

"I-I didn't pay the coach anything. I got here with an international scholarship," Alex replied, squeezing onto her chopsticks.

"Right! Like a girl, like you, would be that good!" the other boy beside him laughed, "I bet you're just trying to get the attention. You will just be as useful as a manager, anyway,"

Alex began to feel her chest tighten as she felt her anger boil inside her veins. Will this always happen? She wondered. She knew that this was a never ending obstacle that she will never seem to get rid of.

Alex clenched onto her chopsticks and faced the boys. She stared them dead in the eyes and wasn't afraid to look away.

"With all due and respect, I don't care much of your opinions about me. If you assume that I am not good enough for this team, then you will be proved wrong. Being a girl does not define how I play baseball; anyone can play this sport. I'm here because I have a passion for this sport and I won't let anything get in between that. I'm here to reach higher and grow stronger for this team that I play in and for myself. If you don't see me as a baseball player who plays baseball, but a girl who plays baseball, then you're an idiot. I'm here to reach nationals and to take my team with me. If it bothers you guys so much, you don't have to be a part of it," Alex stated without any hesitation.

The boys noticed fire in her eyes, trickling flames that lightened her pupils. The room's atmosphere was thick and everyone was silent.

Alex stood up and picked up her tray. "Please, excuse me,"

With that, she left the speechless room behind and walked to her dorm. Realizing what she had said, Alex felt weight hit her shoulders.

"Oh man! Why did I say that?" Alex thought, hitting her head, "I'm going to get myself beat!"

But, nevertheless, what she said seemed to be empty words. Alex felt that she was alone on this mission to become stronger. If it is just a solo mission, then she wouldn't mind doing things on her own. Alex knew that she always had been doing these type of things. It wouldn't make a difference if she did play baseball with herself; it would be the same in any other place.

"So much for trying to stay optimistic," Alex stated, disappointed.

In the small commons, the boys stayed silent. But, Jun felt slightly irritated and began to bark.

"That girl seems real cocky," he chuckled, "but, I like the way she thinks. Taking the team to nationals, huh? That's a heavy promise,"

"But all said and done, actions speak louder than words," the captain spoke up, "if what she says is true, than she must prove herself. Just like any of us, we have to work for it,"

"Tetsu..."

The next day, Alex finally was able to get a look on the inside of the large, foreign school. She looked at her room assignment and felt her mind wander.

The room was filled with rowdy students sitting on desks, chatting in the back of the room, or blocking the doorway. However, once Alex walked inside, the chattering slowly subsided. Scanning the room, she noticed unfamiliar faces staring back at her.

"Hey, it's a foreign exchange student," she heard someone whisper.

"How cool! I wonder where she's from,"

"Dude, obviously she's American," the other remarked.

The bell rung and the teacher quickly entered the classroom.

"Good morning," the teacher greeted.

"Good morning, teacher," The students chorused.

Alex stood in the front aimlessly not knowing where she needs to sit. The teacher eyed her and smiled.

"Oh, you're the new student I was assigned! Welcome!" the teacher greeted her, smiling.

"Please, introduce yourself to the class,"

"Uh," Alex faced the class, bowing her head, "I'm Alexandra Portugal. I'm from America. It's a pleasure to meet everyone,"

The class began to mumble and whisper. Walking down the aisle between the desks felt like an endless journey when Alex felt multiple eyes on her. Each step felt heavier than the last and she could feel arrows stabbing her back.

"Isn't she that girl on the baseball team?"

"Yeah, I think so,"

"She must be crazy,"

She sat down and, her mind ran wild, stared out the window in a daze. She wasn't liking Japan so much like she would have thought. It seems that more people were laughing at her rather than acknowledging her. However, it was the same back at home. Being on a baseball team received lots of jokes and down falls – especially as a pitcher. "The girl who throws like a boy!" or "The Lady Pitcher" is what people called her back home.

Alex sighed and opened her notebook to doodle. She honestly thought Japan would be different, but that was just a folk tale.

A bell rung and students were beginning to leave class or group their desks together. Students were pulling out boxes filled with food and smaller boxes that seemed to have carried their chopsticks.

Looking around and putting two-and-two together, she realized what time it was.

"Oh, it must be lunch time," Alex though t.

"U-um, excuse me," someone approached her.

Alex looked up from her bag as she was pulling out a sandwich and noticed a small girl standing in front of her. She avoided eye contact and jumbled her words a bit.

"I-I think it's cool that you're on the baseball team," she stated, looking quickly at Alex and looking away.

Alex placed her sandwich on her desk and smiled. "Thank you,"

"Um," the girl mumbled, "Can I sit with you?"

"Of course! I don't mind; I enjoy company," Alex replied, grinning.

The girl smiled. "I'm Haruka,"

"Pleasure to meet you, Haruka!" Alex responded, "Um, how was your day?"

Haruka smiled, "It is alright. How about you?"

"So far, not so well," Alex stated, taking a bite out of her sandwich, "It's been pretty hard,"

"I can understand. Japan is far from home,"

"Yeah, a bit too far," Alex replied, nodding her head.

Haruka and Alex conversed during the whole period of lunch, talking about America, baseball, and cultural foods. Haruka enjoyed Alex's company as she thought she was very nice and seemed to be very open. She thought Americans were quite nice and talkative compared to most people here in her school.

The bell rung and Haruka stood up from her seat, gathering her lunch.

"Um, may I sit with you tomorrow?" she asked Alex, smiling.

"Of course! That would be nice," Alex replied.

"Okay. Well, see you,"

"See you,"

A small smile crept along Alex's face, feeling a flutter of hope in her heart.

* * *

Well, this is the second chapter! I hope you guys liked it!  
Expect updates Mondays or Fridays! (It depends)


	3. Chapter 3

Woo! A new chapter! Thanks for the reads you guys! Means a lot! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far.

* * *

 **It's All Coming Back**

At the dorms, Alex grabbed her bag of small weights and thought a little bit of training wouldn't hurt. Rolling her right shoulder back and stretching it a couple times, Alex was interrupted with loud yelling. She stopped mid-pace and slowly walked backwards, noticing a group of boys inside the inner practice ground building.

"Yeah! Did you see that!" Alex heard, "I'm getting better and better! Ha! Ha!"

She noticed a tall, black-haired boy glower and have a thick aura around him. Alex chuckled and looked over at the overly ecstatic boy pitch again.

"Alright!" the boy yelled, throwing his arm up in the air.

"Eijun, that pitch was too high," a small, pink-haired boy stated.

The boy seemed offended, replying, "Hey! It's the pitch that counts, Haruichi!"

The boy stopped mid-rant and noticed the girl standing by the entrance.

The boy gleamed and waved his arm, "Hey! Alice!"

Alex stiffened and looked behind her, "Alice…?"

"Yeah! Alice, how about you come join us! Don't be shy!" he continued, grinning.

Alex smiled, "Um, my name is Alex,"

"Huh?"

The boy blankly stared at Alex, his face slowly flushing with embarrassment.

"My name is Alex, not Alice," she stated, laughing.

"Oh, oh. Al-Alex?" the boy tried to say.

"Yes, Alex. And your name?" Alex smiled, slowly walking towards the group.

"I'm Sawamura Eijun!" He stated, puffing out his chest.

Alex looked at the small, pink-haired boy and smiled. "And yours?"

He shuffled a bit backwards and smiled, "I-I'm Kominato Haruichi,"

"Oh! You play with the wooden bat, no?"

"Yes,"

Alex gleamed, "That's so cool! I've never seen anything like that back home! You are really talented!"

Turning a light shade of red, Haruichi smiled. "Thank you. You play very well too,"

A bit flustered and surprised by the compliment, Alex beamed, "Thank you, I do my best,"

"Your best! The way you threw that ball yesterday was amazing!" Sawamura stated, mimicking Alex's pitch, "It was so fast, I didn't even see it,"

"By any chance, Alex, were you a pitcher?" Haruichi asked Alex.

Alex's expression quickly changed. Confused by Alex's sudden silence, Sawamura and Haruichi looked at each other.

"Yeah, I was," she stated, gazing at the ground.

"What made you change?" Sawamura asked, then continuing, "I mean, you throw like a monster. Why would you want to give that position up? I mean, I would be really jealous to have to compete with you,"

Haruichi elbowed Sawamura, making him rub his ribs.

Alex hesitated to answer, but she looked up and smirked at the two boys. "Pitching was getting too boring for me,"

The black-haired boy's ears perked and appeared behind Haruichi, suddenly scaring Alex.

Sawamura gapped, exclaiming, "What! Boring! How is pitching boring?"

"Hey, Eijun," Haruichi warned.

Alex laughed, "I'm kidding. But, if you want any pointers, I have tricks up my sleeve that I am more than happy to show you,"

The black-haired boy's and Sawamura's eyes gleamed and they nodded their heads ecstatically.

Laying her bag onto the ground, she grabbed the ball and mitt from Sawamura's hand. Rolling her right shoulder a couple times and stretching her arm, Alex was preparing herself to pitch.

"Keep in mind, I haven't pitched in little over a year," she stated, feeling the texture of the baseball.

She looked up from the mitt to the green net that stood a few feet in front of her. She clenched onto the ball and breathed in. Memories were flushing back to her last year of middle school; during the anticipated semi-finals. The cheers and roars from the crowd on the stands, her teammates calling her name, feeling the dry heat lingering over her skin and feeling the sweat grazing her forehead, and the feeling of her heart pounding with adrenaline seemed to have flood her mind and body. Letting her thumb rub against the rough texture of the ball, Alex concentrated on the catcher's hand signals. Nodding her head, she picked up her leg and tightly clenched the ball. Taking a large step forward, winding her arm back, and targeting the catcher's mitt, she threw it with all her might.

"Whoa!" Eijun exclaimed, beaming, "That was so cool!"

Noticing the field changing, Alex blinked a couple times and noticed that she already pitched. Feeling a bit confused, she gave a confident smile. Rolling her shoulder back, she gave the boys a thumbs-up.

"Looks like I still got it," she stated, grinning.

Eijun quickly ran up to Alex and beamed, "You have to show me that, Alex!"

"Okay, okay," Alex stated.

"This might give me a boost to become the ace of the team," he stated, eyes glimmering, "This is perfect!"

The black-haired boy glowered again and he stood next to Alex with his mitt and ball in his hand.

Alex stiffened, asking, "Whoa, you wish to be the ace?"

Sawamura turned around and let his hands rest on his hips. He gave out a loud laugh and shone. "Yes! I will become the ace of this team, there is no doubt!"

Alex smiled, saying, "Hm. You have some confidence for a lackey pitcher,"

Sawamura's face dropped and he quickly angered, "What! Lackey pitcher!"

Alex laughed and rose her hands in defense, "Sorry, sorry. I'm only kidding,"

She gave a soft smile towards Sawamura and patted his shoulder, saying reassuringly, "I will be rooting for you, Sawamura. I, too, was the ace of my team,"

Sawamura instantly gleamed, for a second Alex noticed stars shining inside his eyes. "You were the ace of your team?"

"Yeah, it was only shortly lived, though," Alex replied, bashfully, "I will help you reach your true potential, from a former pitcher to the future ace,"

Sawamura was sincerely touched and he bowed instantly. "Thank you! I won't let you down, Alexandra Portugal!"

Flustered, Alex told Sawamura to not use formalities. The Japanese formalities seemed to make Alex uncomfortable. She didn't think that she should be highly respected, it was too different. She thought everyone to be the same. She looked over at the black-haired boy who seemed more stern and fierce than before. She noted that his silence spoke louder than words. Nevertheless, Alex gave him a warm smile and patted his shoulder.

"And, you too. I saw you pitch at yesterday's game and noticed that you have a killer arm. If anything, I can give you pointers," she stated, smiling.

"Thank you," he stated, his eyes shining.

Realizing the new stranger, she asked him what his name was.

"Furuya," he stated, "and I am the ace of this team,"

Alex froze and quickly glanced over at Sawamura who clenched his jaw. His face seemed to redden and his ears fumed. He began to yell at Furuya about him not being the ace of the team; however, Furuya seemed to give him the cold shoulder.

Alex leaned a bit towards Haruichi, asking, "Are they…always like this?"

"Surprisingly, yes. They seem to be the greatest rivals in our year," he replied, feeling a bit embarrassed for them.

Alex laughed, but smiled warmly at the two boys. She felt her mind going back to the time when she was competing over the mound with another member on her team. She felt the rage and competition pump in her veins as she worked hard every day to practice her pitches. It was hard, because of her place on the team, but she seemed to have made it. The rivalry between him and her was inevitable, but soon enough, they seemed to be on the same page and support each other. Instantly, a struck of sadness filled her heart. The semi-finals flooded her mind again and she felt the pressure on her shoulders. The roaring crowds, the chants from her teammates, and the catcher's mitt that called her pitch. She wind her arm back and, then, suddenly, after throwing the potential-win pitch, a sharp pain stabbed her shoulder and reached down to her elbow.

"Alex?" she heard an echoing voice, "Alex? Hey, are you okay?"

Feeling something warm trail down her cheek, she found herself back to present day. She felt tears form in her eyes, realizing that she is crying.

She quickly wiped the tears and smiled, "Um, I have to go,"

Grabbing her bag that rested on the floor, she laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at the two pitchers and smiled, "Don't forget to practice your pitches, okay? I'll see you guys later,"

She quickly left and found a small alley where she can catch her breath. Gripping tightly onto her shoulder, she felt the tears coming back again. She dropped her bag and held herself, feeling herself shake and shiver. She laid her forehead against the wall and felt herself falling apart. Squeezing herself, trying to hold herself together, Alex was overwhelmed by the wave of memories flowing inside her mind. She bit her lip, hearing herself whimpering, she tried to hold back more of the tears.

She doesn't want this. She doesn't _need_ this. Alex wants to move on.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the follows and faves! You guys are the greatest! Keep it up! I should try to update on Mondays or Fridays (that's the little plan so far!) Thanks a lot for reading! :)

* * *

 **Stay Strong**

 _Silence. That is what surrounded Alex, the dead silence of the crowd. Gripping onto her arm, she heard the announcer call for the end of the game. Watching the other team_ _rejoice with enthusiasm and excitement, Alex felt the world crushing down upon her. Seeing the glares of her teammates and of her coach, Alex felt vulnerable. Clasping onto her arm, the pain was growing and eating her alive._

 _She was alone. Standing on the mound, seeing the backs of her teammates. She tried calling out for them, but none of them answered. Slowly, the field was beginning to darken, Alex was being engulfed by the darkness. She fell on her knees, feeling her tears stream down her dirt-stained cheeks._

 _Feeling of someone's presence, she looked up and saw the team circling her. All of their eyes were black and their faces were sullen, staring down onto Alex. They were beginning to chant, overwhelming Alex._

 _"I'm sorry!" she cried, grabbing her head, "I'm sorry!"_

Eyes shooting open, Alex noticed the ceiling of the foreign room. Breathing heavily, she tried to compose herself. Alex slowly reached for her shoulder and felt the pain come again. As it lingered over her arm, she felt the wave of emotions from the previous night. She slowly reached for her face and noticed dry tears tainted her cheeks. Looking over at her clock, it only said it was three in the morning.

"Why," she muttered, groaning, "why do I keep dreaming that?"

At school, Alex sat in her seat in silence staring out the window. She didn't go back to sleep that night, feeling the exhaustion loom over her body. She rubbed her arm and massaged her shoulder. Alex knew the pain must be in her head, but it was beginning to consume her.

"Alex?" she heard someone call her name.

She looked up and noticed Haruka, looking at her with concern, "Are you alright?"

She noticed dark circles surround Alex's lifeless eyes. Having pallor skin, Alex's rosy cheeks seemed to have been drained from her skin and Alex's vibrant, brown hair seemed to have darken. Alex looked like a mess.

Alex smiled, "Yes, I'm fine. Just feeling jet lag,"

Haruka smiled, "I'm sorry to hear, do you want to walk it off? It is break,"

"Not really," Alex thought, but she smiled. "Sure, I can go for a little walk," she stated.

Alex stood up and followed Haruka out the room. Alex couldn't focus onto the conversation with Haruka; her mind was wandering back to a year ago. Alex tried to snap herself out of her daze, tried to listen to Haruka, but it was difficult. It appeared to Alex that the setting around her was beginning to change, that she was slowly leaving reality. Mindlessly, she nodded her head while Haruka talked; making it seem that she was listening.

Haruka stopped talking and looked over at Alex whose eyes seemed to be looking somewhere else, but nothing near here. Haruka tried to grab Alex's attention, but she wasn't listening. Calling her name more loudly and fiercely, Alex's eyes snapped to life.

"Alex, are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit distant," Haruka asked, concerned.

Alex blinked a couple times, trying to find an answer, she rubbed her arm, "Yeah, sorry. I'm just out of it," she started, deciding if she wants to tell Haruka or not.

"Would she understand?" Alex pondered, "Should I tell her?"

"You know, jet lag," Alex lied, chuckling.

Haruka stared at Alex, scrutinizing Alex's face, "Okay,"

"But, I should be fine. This stuff doesn't last long," Alex stated, trying to convince Haruka.

Alex hoped what she is going through doesn't last. It has been a year since the incident and Alex needed to move on. She had to. This will interfere with her motivation to play baseball and Alex doesn't need that. She was already trying to prove herself to the team, now she has to prove herself to herself. If she can't be strong, then she can't be strong enough for the team.

"It's kind of hard to believe that I've been here for only two days," Alex stated, sighing, "It feels longer,"

Haruka gave a small smile, replying, "Well, that's a good thing. It will be sad for you to leave if time flies by,"

Alex looked at Haruka in disbelief, feeling her cheeks warm, "Y-yeah, I guess that's true,"

"So, during your stay, I hope we get closer, Alex. You seem like a really nice person," Haruka stated, looking at the ground, "I don't really talk to the people at my school, you're the first I have ever approached,"

Alex was speechless. The darkness that seemed to slowly swarm around Alex was beginning to fade away. She could see a hand reaching out to her telling her to hold onto it.

"So, if you want anything or need someone, I-I can help you," Haruka stated, feeling embarrassed, "that's what f-friends are for,"

"F-friends?" Alex asked, a small smile creeping on her face.

Haruka's face reddened and she quickly tried to recover, "I-I m-mean, i-if you want to! I don't want to just –"

A flash of light seemed to capture Alex off-guard. On the large empty field, someone was calling out for her name and just off in the distance Alex could see Haruka on the stands. Alex felt the pain go away and her face beamed. She burst into fits of laughter, holding onto her sides, and felt happy tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"W-why are you laughing!" Haruka yelled.

Alex quickly hugged Haruka, making Haruka stand there in surprise. Alex hugged Haruka tightly and felt her smile grow bigger. She felt hope embrace her heart, making it flutter joyfully. Alex pulled from the hug and looked at Haruka with a large grin. Haruka ogled Alex with pink cheeks, thinking that Americans don't know any boundaries.

"Thank you, partner," Alex said, smiling at Haruka.

Haruka softly smiled, eyes twinkling, "Anytime,"

Few years ago, Alex sat on the curb by the street near her school with her bags laid beside her. She had her phone pressed against her ear, listening to the monotone ring.

"This is Sara Portugal, I'm not able to answer the phone right now. Please leave a message and your number after the beep," she listened, "Soy Sara Portugal, no puedo contestar mi cellu-"

Alex sighed and hung up the phone, letting her head hang with disappointment. This was the fifth time calling her and she still hasn't answered.

"Looks like I'm going to have to walk home," Alex thought, placing her phone inside her bag's pocket.

Hearing footsteps, hard cleats against the cement, Alex looked beside her and noticed one of her teammates sit on the curb alongside her. He had the team's baseball cap on and he still wore his dirty baseball pants. He looked over at Alex and smiled, then looking back at his phone.

"You're the new girl, right?" He asked, still looking at his phone.

"Um, yes," Alex replied.

The boy looked up and gave an unreadable look, "Hm. I think it's kind of cute for a girl to take interest in baseball,"

Alex was shocked, she quickly looked away, feeling irritated, "I'm not playing because of that,"

The boy chuckled, replying, "Just take the compliment,"

"Don't need to," Alex stated, looking away, particularly at the cars passing by, feeling a bit annoyed.

The boy smiled at Alex, thinking this girl to be interestingly attractive. "So – wait, what was your name?"

Alex rolled her eyes, saying, "Alex. I'm Alexandra,"

The boy nodded his head, "Right, right. Alex. I'm Anthony,"

Anthony outstretched his hand politely and Alex took it, shaking hands.

"So, Alex," Anthony started, "what position are you wanting to play?"

"Pitcher," Alex replied, "you?"

Anthony's eyes twinkled, a smile creeping, replied, "Pitcher, too,"

Alex's heart stopped and looked at Anthony who had a grin on his face. A car drove up by the curb and Anthony grabbed his bag and stood up. Leaving Alex speechless, he approached the car and opened the door. However, he turned around and smiled at Alex.

"I hope you give a good fight over the mound, Alex. Because I will," Anthony stated, then leaving Alex sitting in the dust.

Alex kept her eyes on the leaving car that disappeared over the street's horizon. A strange sensation pumped inside her heart. Was it anger? Fear? Alex couldn't tell, but she knew that she will take that mound for herself.

However, at the end of their last year of middle school, Alex sulked inside the dugout looking at the field ahead of her with sullen eyes. The semi-finals repeatedly played in her mind which pulled onto her heartstrings. She could feel tears in the corner of her eyes; however, she held them back.

"Crying is for quitters," she said, covering her face with her hands, "Don't cry,"

Hearing shoes walking on gravel, Alex looked up and noticed Anthony standing in front of the dugout with hands in his pockets. He noticed Alex's red stained eyes and nose, giving her a warm smile.

"I knew you would be hanging around here," Anthony stated, walking towards Alex, "How are you, ace?"

He sat next to Alex, letting his arm rest behind Alex on the bench's rail. Alex gave a sly look and let her back rest against the bench.

"What do you think, Tony? I messed up," Alex stated, voice hoarse from crying, "I'm not an ace,"

Anthony sighed, saying, "Alex, don't be too harsh on yourself. It wasn't your fault,"

Alex threw her hands up in the air in frustration, quickly standing up from the bench, yelling, "Of course it's my fault! I threw a terrible pitch that made us lose our way to nationals! Because of me, letting that player run, I made us get behind! I promised, I promised you guys,"

"Alex –"

"No, Tony! I-I j-just," Alex tried to finish, but the ball in her throat made her choke.

The tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks, leaving trails of failure. Alex held herself, feeling herself shake. Anthony quickly got up and gave Alex a tight hug.

"Ace, listen, I know what happened. The coach told us," he whispered, holding onto Alex tightly.

Alex was surprised, yet she felt even more vulnerable. She was too open, she hated feeling like this.

"It wasn't your fault, Alex. Those type of things happen…they just happen to the great ones," Anthony said, reassuringly, "Like some type of force that is like jealous of your greatness and just wants to –"

"Tony, you're not making it any better," Alex mumbled, sniffing.

Anthony chuckled and rested his chin on the top of Alex's head, giving her another tight squeeze.

"So, you know?" Alex whispered, wiping her nose, "About my shoulder…"

Anthony nodded, "Yeah, Coach told us because the team was worried about you,"

Alex scoffed, replying, "Worried? About me? You lie too much,"

"I'm not lying, Alex. As much I don't like to admit this, but you're the ace of our team," Anthony stated, letting go of the hug, "We all knew you worked hard for us. Every evening after school and every morning before school we would see you on the field, practicing and running. Even though you and I gotten a bumpy start, you are a great player and I'm glad you were the ace. I couldn't have done the things you did and couldn't be able to do the things you did. You're strong and determined; always finding a way out of things. You're one of the coolest aces I have ever known,"

He looked down at Alex who had tear-stained cheeks. He gently laid his hands on Alex's shoulders and grinned.

"Thank you, Tony," Alex stated, wiping her eyes.

"No problem, partner," Anthony replied, winking.

Walking on the sidewalk along the baseball field, Alex looked up at the sky with her satchel in her hand. A soft smile grew on her face as the memories slowly flowed back. The months after that, she remembered, were long and painful. Each night, after evening practice, Alex had to go to the physical therapist to rehabilitate her shoulder and elbow. It was hard on her, to leave the team during that time. No longer being the ace, she felt like all her dreams shattered into small pieces. Anthony and the team supported her, giving her get-well cards and flowers. One card in particular, that Alex could remember, said to "Stay strong!" and was signed by all her teammates. Gently squeezing her shoulder, Alex felt nostalgia fill her chest.

"Hey, Alex!" she heard someone call her name.

She turned around and noticed the rowdy brunette waving his arm. Alex smiled and waved back.

"Can I show you my pitching!" he screamed, excitedly.

"Sure! We can meet in the bullpen in ten minutes!" Alex replied, yelling.

"Sweet! I'll see you there!"

Alex had to stay strong. She may not be a pitcher, but she will be the back bone for the pitcher on this team. Looking at Sawamura running down the hill into the dorms, screaming something about pitching, Alex felt herself grin.

Remembering what he said yesterday, shaking her head, Alex chuckled, "He wants to be the ace, huh? He can barely even throw a straight pitch,"


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize if this chapter is short. But, I wanted to update today because tomorrow I will not be able to update. Don't expect one on Monday either...well, I don't think I'll be able to. Nevertheless, thank you guys so much for the follows and faves! Keep it up! ; )

* * *

 **Stepping Stones**

"So, Japan doing well for you, ace?"

Alex laid on her bed, phone resting against her cheek. Staring at the ceiling, her thoughts roamed her mind – totally forgetting about the conversation.

"Alex?" she heard Anthony.

Alex snapped out of it, "Oh, sorry. Um, what did you say?"

Anthony chuckled, repeating himself, "How is Japan, ace?"

Alex sighed, trying to describe it, replying, "It's…different,"

"Well, I can sort of guess that. How's the team?"

Alex rolled over to her side, now staring at the wall, she sighed, "They don't like me,"

There was a quick silence on the other side and Alex wondered if Anthony heard her; however, Anthony spoke up.

"Well, we didn't either in the beginning," Anthony stated, bluntly.

"Wow, thanks," Alex stated, deadpanned.

Anthony chuckled, saying, "Give it time, Alex. It's kind of…uncommon for a girl to be on a boys' team. Once they see you're actually more than they think, they'll change their minds,"

Alex knew he may be right; however, she wondered how long it would take. Rolling back on her back, she remembered about her previous team and the tension Alex felt in the beginning. Not anyone seemed to recognized her or even acknowledge her presence. It was hard, but this feeling was exactly the same here – just a thousand miles away.

"And what if they don't," Alex mumbled, thinking about the issue.

"Then they're idiots," Tony replied, "listen, Alexandra,"

Alex noticed Tony's serious tone, especially how he called her by her full name. Feeling scared, Alex waited for Anthony to finish.

"You don't need to worry if they accept you or not. Yes, it would be nice and dandy. Just – you need to know that you're a great player, yet still growing. The flower has to grow first before starting the garden, Alex," Anthony stated.

Alex laughed, feeling her sides hurting, "Sorry, sorry! It's just, like, how did you become so poetic!"

"I'm taking poetry this year, but that's not the point!" Anthony replied, slightly offended, "I'm serious, you're going to have to give it time, Alex. Yeah, a girl playing baseball, seems unbelievable. But I know you can show them, ace. I know you can prove yourself because you wouldn't let them think of you in that sort of way. You just need to feel confident in yourself first, then you can prove to the team,"

Alex was silent, Anthony taking notice. Processing his words, Alex felt that he may be right. She knew it's only been a week and things aren't going to happen so quickly. It made Alex's stomach tighten just thinking of the thought of everyone not liking her – the feeling of loneliness. There isn't anything worse when you're on a team and everyone doesn't have your back. Alex wasn't that strong to handle it.

"Anyway," Tony spoke up, "how's the lucky arm?"

"It's…okay," Alex answered, rubbing her shoulder.

"You're not pitching, right?" Anthony asked, concerned.

"No, no. As much as I want to –"

Tony interjected, "Don't, you'll hurt yourself again,"

"Yeah, I know. I'm a left-fielder now,"

"Wait, you are still using your arm? Alex, come on, that's still-"

"Well, I can't just do nothing, Anthony! I still want to be on the field, even if I have to be a fielder. I'm not letting this get in the way with it, you know that!" Alex replied, throwing her hand up in the air, then rolling her eyes.

"Alex…I know. It's just…you know how much it affected you. I don't think – want, like, I don't know," Anthony replied, struggling to find the right words.

Alex didn't know, but Anthony was worried for her. It was only recently that Alex seemed to be herself again, after the incident. After the lost from the semi-finals, Anthony noticed that Alex was quieter and seemed more distant. As she went to the hospital, she would leave without any words and come back to school the same way. Anthony was worried that if she injured herself again, it will be worse. With that thought in mind, Anthony couldn't bare to know Alex wouldn't be the same again.

"Just…be careful, ace. You are still potentially able to get hurt again," Anthony stated, a bit quietly.

Alex smiled, replying, "Thanks, partner. I'll be fine. I'm still doing my exercises,"

Anthony smiled on the other side of the line, chuckling, he replied, "Alright, well. I have to go and get to school,"

"Oh. Wait, what time is it over there anyway?" Alex asked, curious.

"Um," Anthony replied. Alex heard a bit of shuffling in the background.

"It says seven o'clock," Anthony finished, "Yeah, seven. What time is it over there?"

"Um," Alex turned over and looked over at the clock, saying, "It's ten o'clock,"

"Dang, it's late. What time is morning practice?"

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, sheepishly said, "I think five in the morning,"

"Ace, you need to get some shut eye," Anthony said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. I will. Well, I guess I'll let you go now,"

"Yeah. Um, can we, like, talk later?" Anthony asked.

Alex smiled, replied, "Yeah! That would be nice! But call me through Skype, okay?"

"Roger. Um, good night,"

"Good morning,"

The following morning, Alex woke up groggy and stumbled out of bed. Alex wasn't able to sleep until one in the morning because of her mind running with thoughts and anxieties. Her mind is her weakness. Trying to shuffle across her room, Alex gathered her belongings. She quickly got into her uniform and left her room behind covered in a mess. Feeling the chilled air, she wrapped her arms around her chest.

Looking at the sky, the sun barely shined over the horizon. Alex noticed the beautiful hues of pink, orange, and yellow. The sun, too, was barely waking. Alex thought the morning sky to be beautiful; however, not beautiful enough. Alex didn't want to do morning practice.

"Hey! Alex," she heard someone call her name.

She turned around and found Sawamura leaving his dorm room and running towards her.

"Morning," he greeted, grinning.

"Morning, Sawamura," she replied, "How did you sleep?"

Sawamura noticed Alex's dark circles and the sleepy smile that she gave. Sawamura could ask Alex the same thing. Nevertheless, Sawamura could relate to Alex's exhaustion. His night was pretty rough.

"How…How did I sleep?" he asked, confused.

"Um, yeah! Did you rest well?"

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I did. Kuramochi almost made me stay up all night playing videogames, again," he replied, sighing.

"Kur-a-mo-chi? Who's that?"

Sawamura stared blankly at Alex, he looked ahead of him and thought, finally replying, "Hmm. He's the one who laughs like a hyena, runs really fast, and has that weird hair-do,"

A picture of him appeared in Alex's mind, finally realizing who he is. Alex replied, "Oh! Yeah, yeah. I know who you're talking about! He's your roommate?"

Sawamura nodded his head, "Yeah, him and Masuko,"

"Ma-Ma-su-ko," Alex tried to say his name, finding it a bit difficult to pronounce, she continued, "and who is he?"

Sawamura smiled, thinking her Westerner accent to be really cool, answered, "He's the big one with a face like this,"

Sawamura frowned and groaned, making his face distorted. Alex laughed, telling Sawamura that his face was perfect.

"So, do you have any roommates? It can be hard at times…and annoying,"

"No, I have the whole room to myself," Alex stated, grinning.

Sawamura frowned, replying, "Lucky, I have to be stuck with the upperclassmen,"

"Well, they seem like great company,"

"Not even close! Kuramochi always wrestles me every chance he gets and Masuko snores like a bear! It's not the greatest company,"

Alex smiled, patting Sawamura's back, saying, "That's better than having nobody,"

Sawamura stared at Alex, looking confused by Alex's words. Alex smiled and proceeded onward to the field, leaving a puzzled pitcher behind.

That same morning, practice was tough. Alex wasn't able to catch her breath, her legs were weak, and her hands trembled. She fought against the pull of the earth to let her stand off the ground or even try to pull one leg in front of the other; however, it was inevitable. She was slowly falling apart, piece by piece. The force of exhaustion plummeted on top of her body, fogging her mind and losing sight.

"This is how they practice?" Alex thought, falling onto the ground, "This is insane!"

She looked up, wiping the sweat from her forehead, and saw the other players dive for the flying baseballs. Seeing her team leaping into the air like predators to their prey; she noticed how they leapt with instinct.

"Is that all you got, Portugal!" she heard the thunder from her coach's voice, "Did you have enough!"

Forcing herself to get up from the ground, she felt her legs shake. Gritting teeth, panting breaths, and trembling hands, fire still flickered inside Alex's bright, brown eyes.

"Bring it on, coach!" she bellowed, hitting her glove.

Her coach smirked, noticing the fire shine in her eyes, and aimed the ball towards her. Alex sprinted towards it, feeling her heavy legs drag across the terrain, and leaped towards the ball with an outstretched hand.  
"You don't need to worry if they accept you or not," she heard Anthony's words echo in her mind, "You can prove to the team,"

Throwing the ball to the side, she saw another soaring ball come towards her. Sprinting towards the other direction, she picked up her legs and tried to reach for the coming ball. Remembering Anthony's words, Alex knew that he was right. She knew that it shouldn't matter if they do accept her or not. Even if they did, it will take time.

After catching the ball, she rolled and tumbled across the dirt. Shocking herself and the team, quickly getting up from the ground, she glided against the dirt with the ball in her mitt. She rose it up in the air and grinned.

She hollered, "One more!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I hope everyone has a great holiday! Thanks for the follows and faves! It means a lot. You guys are too much some times ; ) Well, I will be updating Friday. I will see you guys, then. Bye-bye!

Inspirational song: Fired Earth Music by Benjamin M.L. Wallfisch

* * *

 **Work For It**

"Alex?" Alex felt someone poke her shoulder, "Alex, get up,"

Slowly getting pulled from her dream, Alex slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Haruka standing next to her desk with a small smile. Alex groaned and turned her head over, looking at the window.

"A few more minutes," she mumbled, wiping the drool off her mouth.

"Alex, you slept through class," Haruka stated, concerned, "you might get in trouble,"

"Let me get in trouble, then," Alex muttered, closing her eyes, "I'm too sleepy,"

Haruka chuckled and watched Alex's back slowly go up and down with each soft breath. Pulling up a chair, she sat next to the sleeping baseball player. Haruka let her chin rest against the palm of her hand and she smiled at her.

"Baseball practice?" she whispered, giggling.

Alex nodded in reply.

"Tough?"

Alex nodded again, then turning her head over, she mumbled, "Super tough,"

Haruka smiled, looking at a sleepy Alex, she poked her forehead, "Poor thing,"

Alex nodded her head again, chuckling, "I'm a poor thing,"

Haruka giggled, taking out a small, sweet bun from her bag. She noticed Alex's eyes gleam when she made eye-contact with the wrapped bun.

"Well, I hope this brightens up your day," Haruka stated, handing the bun over to Alex.

Alex pushed herself off the desk and grabbed the bun, excitedly. Licking her lips, she ate the bun in one bite.

Haruka laughed, finding Alex amusing, "It's funny how in the beginning you didn't want to try the Anpan,"

A couple days ago, during lunch, Haruka and Alex were sitting at Alex's desk eating. Haruka brought out two sweet buns and suggested one for Alex to eat. Alex gave Haruka and the sweet bun a skeptical look.

"Trust me, you might like it," Haruka stated, pushing the bun towards Alex.

Alex looked at the bun again and back at Haruka, who smile and nodded. Alex slowly reached for the bun and took a small piece out of it. She noticed a weird, red filling inside that seemed like a dark paste. Alex gulped and looked at Haruka, giving pleading eyes for her not to eat it.

"Go on, try it," Haruka insisted, eating her own sweet bun.

She slowly opened her mouth and popped the piece of bread inside her mouth. Slowly chewing, Alex started to take notice of its sweet taste. Feeling her mind burst, the sweet sensation on her tongue made Alex's eyes twinkle. She perked up in her seat and began to take another piece of the bread.

"What is this?" Alex asked with her mouth full.

Haruka giggled, replying, "It's called Anpan,"

"An-pan," Alex restated, smiling.

Starting after that day, during lunch, Haruka would bring the sweet bread for both of them to enjoy.

Alex, with a mouth full, rolled her eyes and felt her cheeks warm. Swallowing her food, wiping her mouth, saying, "Look, I have the right to be picky. I've never tried Japanese-type foods. Well, that's not true, when I first got here, I tried some weird Furikake fish after baseball practice,"

"And how was that? Did you like it?" Haruka asked, curious.

Alex instantly gotten a flashback about the spiciness and how her stomach instantly started to tighten after eating one bite of the fish.

Haruka noticed her green face and told her to not think about it anymore, feeling embarrassed and ashamed to bring it up.

"Well, I mean, it's an acquired taste," Alex replied, smiling, "But I don't usually eat that, the cook kind of understands…"

Haruka laughed, saying, "It must be hard to be a foreigner,"

Alex smiled at Haruka, she nodded her head, "Yeah, it's a bit of struggle,"

After school had ended, Alex began walking back to the dorms to get ready for practice. Stretching and yawning, Alex thought a nap will be better than practicing. It was a tough day and the teacher did get onto her for sleeping in the beginning of class. With her dismay, Alex hoped there wouldn't be a pop quiz the next day (there was).

About to approach the main gate, she noticed Sawamura's roommate Kuramochi and the other members of the first-string huddle around one of the vending machines. Not noticing how long she was staring, the first-string turned around and glanced at Alex. The first-string were giving questioning looks, whispering among themselves. Alex instantly stiffened and felt their stares pierce every inch of her body.

"Uh," she started, averting eye contact, "um,"

Without finishing, she straightened her back and began to walk in a different direction. Not wanting to look back, Alex kept her eyes forward.

"What was that about?" one of the players asked.

"I have no idea," another one replied.

The players began to talk among themselves about the new girl.

"She seems to be very close to Sawamura," Kuramochi stated, feeling a bit irritated.

"Oh?" one replied, raising a questionable brow.

"Yeah, this morning he was walking with her to the field for practice," Kuramochi stated, "and he raves on about how she was the ace of her team in America,"

"Is that so? The ace, for real?"

"This girl seems to be more interesting than we have thought," The pink-haired member stated, "we might actually have competition. What a pity,"

"I doubt that," one of the members stated, one with familiar glasses, "We had competition to start with. She is another baseball player wanting to take one of our places in the first-string,"

"We have to see what she has to offer, first," Tetsu claimed, taking a fruit juice from the vending machine, "But, if the coach has let her stay on this team, then he may see something that we can't,"

Slamming the door behind her, Alex pressed her back against the door, feeling her heart race and heavy breaths, Alex thought that those first-string players were intimidating.

"When they are huddled like that, they seem like predators," Alex thought, seeing the upperclassmen with glowing, red eyes and large grins.

With a shudder, Alex dropped her satchel on top of her bed and proceeded to her clean laundry of uniforms. Alex began to wonder how much of a difference it was here compared to back home. It seemed to be more intimidating and competitive.

Finding her uniform, she placed it on her new desk that stood underneath a large board filled with photos and memoirs of her middle school life (with pieces of her freshman year). Looking at each photo, a wave of nostalgia hit Alex. Each photo had contained her friends in group shots, selfies, or secret shots from the distance.

A warm smile grew on Alex's face as she noticed one with her former baseball team with all the team member's messages written in different types of handwriting.

"Good luck!" one read.

"Don't forget us!"

"Take pics!"

And one message at the bottom, that seemed too familiar, made Alex chuckle. "Going to miss you, ace!"

"I miss you guys, too," she whispered.

After the practice that following night, Alex walked up to a vending machine and tried to find a suitable drink to quench her thirst. Scanning over the labels and the different types of beverages, Alex found herself in a bundle. She tried a different vending machine, trying to get something recognizable. It didn't work. Everything was so…alien. Nothing looked like back home, it was all too different.

"If you're looking for water, it's the bottle that says 'Lohas'," she heard a voice behind her.

Alex turned around and saw Kuramochi approaching with a couple of the other upperclassmen.

"O-oh, t-thank you," she replied, pressing the button underneath the Lohas bottle.

The bottle popped underneath in the small compartment, Alex reached down and grabbed it.

"You did well in practice today," she heard someone say.

She looked up, while drinking the bottle, and saw the captain in front of the small group.

She wiped her mouth and bowed her head, "Thank you. I did my best,"

"Don't be modest," she heard someone reply, appearing to be a small, pink-haired boy.

The boy seemed rather familiar…who did it remind her of? "Haruichi?" she thought, her mind starting to wander.

"Hey. Girl, are you listening?"

"Come again?"

"She seems to be more air-headed than we thought," one of them stated, chuckling.

"I'm not air-headed!" she yelled at the boy with glasses, feeling her cheeks warm.

She quickly recovered, mumbling, "I was just thinking,"

Alex felt pressured by the group, feeling like prey cornered by a bunch of predators. Seeing themselves tower over her with the glowing, red eyes and large grins, Alex started to feel anxious again. She gripped tightly around the bottle and slowly took a few steps back.

She couldn't understand why she felt this way. She tried to tie it down to the aura that surrounded them – some force that told "Seidou's First-String". In the back of Alex's mind, she wanted to have that type of strength – that type of label over her head.

"Portugal, if you don't mind me asking," The captain started, "but what makes you want to play baseball?"

"Yeah, we're just curious," another one added, noticing the familiar face of the one-who-yells-a-lot.

"What makes me want to play baseball?" Alex repeated the question, asking herself.

Looking at the ground, trying to think of an answer, Alex felt herself smile.

"Well, why can't I play baseball?" she stated, looking up at the group of boys, "I mean, there's so many reasons for me to not play it. But, at the same time, who wouldn't want to play it?"

The boys were baffled at first, each of them looking at each other with puzzled expressions. Noticing the girl in front of them smile with a glimmer of light in her eyes, the boys fell silent.

"It's like me asking you guys why you play baseball. Could it be the fact that it may involve the adrenaline? Having your heart pump and your blood rush in your veins as you run towards a base. Or having that homerun that makes you run all the bases with people cheering your name? Or, could it be, the feeling of everyone relying on you and having your back? Or just being part of a team that has your support? Or maybe something simple like a double-play! No matter what the reason is, it all comes down to one," she stated, giving a charming grin to the group of boys, "The love for it. I love playing baseball. Always have been and always will be,"

Letting the sounds of the crickets' chirps bounce against the walls, Alex looked at the boys who seemed speechless. With her back facing towards them, taking her last gulp of her water and throwing it in the trash, she gave one last smile at the boys.

"I understand everyone has one dream in this club, which is to reach nationals. However," Alex looked up at the sky, her hands in her pockets, saying, "I will – I'm _going_ to be a part of that dream: taking my team to nationals. That's a promise."

She looked at the boys and saw each of them appear shocked. "I hope we become great teammates in the future,"

Leaving the boys behind, she could feel their stares press against her back. She knew that to reach her goal she had to work for it – work hard. There will be no slacking or stalling for her to become part of that team. She saw a chance – a chance to finally reach her true potential in this team. It was different here, for some odd reason. Alex could feel something greater beyond the baseball field. Even if it will take time, like a month or even a year, she will do it. Just beyond the clouds, Alex could see it, hear it, and feel it. However, what she couldn't see, as she was walking away, was the boys musing her walking towards a large ray of light with a number sixteen on her back.

Their soon-to-be future lucky number.


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for this late update, but I got stuck at a parade...long story. I hope you guys have a great holiday break and a great weekend! Thanks so much for your reviews, follows, and faves! Keep it going : )

Oh! This is a tribute to Coach Scott who was the best, athletic coach I know! Thanks for the inspiration and everything. (Like he would read this...)

Inspirational Song: Think of Me by Lorie Line

* * *

 **See You Around, Ace!**

The sky was a marvelous, bright shade of blue where the clouds were large and fluffy. The birds sung and the sun radiated down upon the earth lighting everyone with its marvelous rays. It was the time of spring, in the beginning of the bright month of April.

In a marvelous, fresh green field, highschoolers were practicing their baseball underneath the shimmering sun and fresh-chill air. People who were families, couples, or individuals basked underneath the sun, enjoying the new, fresh spring air. However, a young, girl hung inside the stuffy hospital in the Physical Therapy floor underneath the ICU.

Looking out the window, while sitting on a bench in the therapist's room, she could see how bright the day was. The bright, blue sky seemed radiant which gave the clouds a beautiful, blue hue. Birds and insects would fly across the window in twos. However, she was stuck in this airless room waiting for her therapist to enter. The walls were painted grey that contained large, framed paintings that weren't bright or dynamic. Neither the equipment in the room seemed to be colorful. Looking at the tiled floor that was black and white, the adolescent sighed.

"Ah, Miss Portugal," she heard her doctor enter the room, sliding the door open and close.

"Finally," she thought, clicking her tongue.

Giving a warm smile at the doctor, she politely said, "I thought for a second you had forgotten me, Doctor Moore,"

"Forget you? No, I would never,"

"Liar," Alex thought, rolling her shoulder. Not minding her doctor's presence, Alex tried to massage the small twinge of pain away.

Doctor Moore pulled up a seat and rolled over in front of Alex, giving her a big, goofy grin. Her doctor was close-to-retirement-age with curly, brown locks and thick framed glasses. She had three grandkids and two children of her own, currently widowed. Still, Alex took note that she wasn't all together up above. She did have a few loose screws; however, Doctor Moore blames the weather.

"I heard from a singing birdie that you are going to Japan," Doctor Moore said, massaging Alex's shoulder.

Alex slightly winced, lowering her shoulder from Doctor Moore's grip. Doctor Moore squinted her eyes and hummed to herself, rolling to the table near the window. She opened her laptop and began typing.

Alex rolled her shoulder, replying, "Yeah, at the end of May, when I receive my full credits for my freshmen year. After that, I will leave to Japan. But, I still have to review some of my high school's material along with the Japanese school's material while I'm staying there. It will be complicated, but I shouldn't complain,"

Doctor Moore seemed to not have listened. "Hm. It appears your Pitcher's Shoulder seems to still not fully heal. It still appears to be tender to pressure and touch. Have you been taking the medications that I have prescribed you, Miss Portugal?"

She turned around and scrutinized Alex's face for any signs of false accusations. Alex looked away at a particular yoga ball, shaking her head. Biting her lip, Alex reached her hand towards her shoulder and gripped onto it.

"You need to take those anti-inflammatory drugs, Alexandra," she stated seriously, rolling back towards Alex, "Especially the pain killers,"

"They make me feel funny," Alex stated, averting eye contact and rubbing her shoulder, "I feel like I can't think with them,"

Doctor Moore laid both her hands on Alex's thighs, giving her a bright smile. "Well, how about this. I will lower the dosage of the medications, but you will have to take them twice a day,"

"Would I still feel funky inside?" Alex asked, worried.

Doctor Moore shook her head, her curly locks swaying along her movements, "Nope,"

"I hope not," Alex mumbled, pouting.

Her doctor chuckled and rolled back to her table to type more information on her laptop. Alex looked outside and found a butterfly flutter passed the window. Alex died to go outside and feel the fresh air. She was in this hospital missing most of the precious day because of going to different type of doctors. Even though it was highly unnecessary, they did it for a check-up before she was going to Japan.

"Oh!" Doctor Moore slapped her forehead, making Alex jump. "I had totally forgotten to congratulate you, Alexandra,"

"About?"

"Well, you have a scholarship, right?"

Alex smiled, nodding in response.

"How terrific! For what, again?"

"This is the tenth time," Alex thought, but she replied with a smile, "Baseball!"

"Isn't that a boys' sport?" she asked, tapping her pen against her chin.

Alex's face dropped, replying, "It is a sport, yes,"

Doctor Moore smiled, "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be playing such a sport,"

Alex looked out the window, trying to ignore the comments her therapist made; however, her doctor still persisted.

"If you didn't play the sport, your shoulder wouldn't have been injured. I mean, all sports are dangerous, but you could've gotten into something different. Something – Something more, um, feminine?"

Silence came out of Alex, she simply looked outside the window cursing blasphemies at her therapist. However, she calmed herself.

With a heavy sigh, she looked at her doctor, saying, "I understand that you say that for my safety and security, but I love the sport. It matters me not if it is for boys and only boys. If I am to be the only girl playing it, let it be. If I am not, then that's fine too. But, I don't want to be told this by you because I have my mom for that. I am here to see if my shoulder is healing and able to handle a couple throws, and only that,"

Doctor Moore sat in her chair, dumbfounded. A loud ringing sound echoed in the quiet room, alerting Alex that her session has ended. She got up from the bench and grabbed the prescription that her doctor had in her hand aimlessly.

Turning around, she gave the doctor a charming smile, "Have a great day, doctor. I'll send you a post card,"

Leaving the room behind, Alex began to make her way out of the hospital. Seeing a trashcan next to the sliding doors, Alex crumbled the paper prescription and threw it away. Leaving the main lobby, passing the sliding doors, Alex was greeted with a fresh, cool breeze of April's air.

Taking it all in, she gave out a sigh of relaxation. However, she noticed a familiar person sitting on the bench by the main drop-off in front of the entrance.

"Tony?"

The boy looked up and, after making eye-contact with the girl, smiled. He got up from the bench, looked both ways, and ran across the small street.

"How's ace doin?" he asked, grinning.

"What are you doing here? You should be at practice," Alex stated, slightly irritated.

Anthony smiled, replying, "I'm glad you're doing fine, Alex,"

Alex rolled her eyes and started to walk off, leaving Anthony behind. Crossing the street, Alex proceed down the sidewalk. Anthony gasped and called Alex's name trying to get her attention.

"Look, look. Hey!" Anthony yelled, stopping mid-pace to let the cars pass then proceeding, "Alex! Hey, the coach said that I can visit you!"

Alex turned around, a hand on her hip, retorted, "Right, like Coach Scott would let you do that,"

"Well, I am his favorite player," Anthony claimed, grinning.

Alex laughed, giving Anthony a punch on the arm. Alex finally gave in and let Anthony walk her to the bus station. Letting the breeze graze across their skin, Alex looked up at the sky peacefully.

Anthony glanced at Alex's relaxed expression and noticed how her eyes shined from the sun's radiant glow.

"So, how's the arm?" Anthony spoke, putting his hands in his jeans' pockets.

"Eh, it's alright," Alex stated, putting her hands behind her back.

"Oh? Well, when's your next session?"

Alex looked up at Anthony and smiled. "Today was my last,"

Anthony gleamed, surprising Alex, "How amazing! That's cool, ace!"

"Yeah!" Alex beamed, laughing, "I still have to exercise it on my own, though,"

As the duo approached the bus stop, they both sat down on the bench next to an old lady. Anthony gave the lady a warm smile and Alex waved. The old lady waved and smiled back, telling them it's a good afternoon.

Anthony leaned against the glass, letting his hands rest behind his head. The words he wanted to say seem to flood his mind forcing him to not say anything. Glancing over at Alex, who was on her phone, he felt nervous for the first time. He couldn't quite put the words together of what he wanted to truly say, but every time he tried to speak, his stomach would tighten.

"So, uh," he stammered, avoiding Alex's piercing eyes, "This bus is taking a long time,"

"We just got here," Alex responded, questionably.

"True, true," Tony nodded his head, still looking away from Alex.

Just on cue, the bus came on rolling in. Stopping in front of the bus stop, the bus let out a loud sigh and the bus driver opened the door. Showing their passes, the two kids walked to the back of the bus. Taking their seats, they both sat silently.

Looking out the window, watching the trees on the sidewalks pass, people jogging, and bicyclists pedaling, Alex began to wonder what Japan would be like. She would stay up late at night researching their culture, language, and school life. She didn't want to admit it, but she was nervous.

Like reading her mind, Anthony spoke, "So, you excited for Japan?"

"Well, I guess so,"

"I mean, why wouldn't you be? You're traveling to a really cool place," Anthony stated, "I would die for a scholarship to Japan,"

"I guess you're right," Alex replied, smiling.

"I mean, I'm sorry that you couldn't be a part of our high school team," he said, rubbing his neck, "Or any other school you tried to get in. I guess they just couldn't give you a chance,"

"Well, during the time I was looking, my shoulder was messed up," she said, shrugging her shoulders, "who would want me?"

However, Alex knew that wasn't the case. She was a girl, she knows that. And every school she applied for their sports' division rejected her either with excuses or silence. It hurt - that part is true - to be so passionate about something that is very limited. It is like an animal who loves to fly, to be a part of the formation, but doesn't have any wings. They feel out of place.

"Yeah," Anthony paused, but he smiled, "they don't know what they're missing,"

Alex responded by nudging Anthony, smiling and chuckling.

Reaching their destination, they gave a couple blocks walk towards their high school. Enjoying the beautiful weather, Anthony and Alex walked beside each other.

Anthony, thinking curiously, pitched a question, "When are you leaving to Japan?"

"Um, May," she responded, smiling.

"Wow, that's around the corner,"

"Yeah, it is. Isn't it?" Alex answered, feeling a bit more anxious.

"Well, I'm going to miss seeing your face around here," Anthony said.

Alex looked at Anthony a bit surprised by his words. She laughed, nudging his side, replied, "Well, I'm not going to miss yours,"

"I can live with that," Anthony said, grinning and giving a wink.

The next month, in the month of May, Alex was at home the previous night of her departure packing her things and checking down the list of her belongings.

"I seem to have everything," Alex said to herself, double checking again.

Placing her luggage by her doorway, she paused for a quick second. Letting everything sink in, she could feel her heart begin to race. She couldn't believe she will be gone and away from home. She never thought this would ever happen to her; it was never in her to-do plans. Slowly, sliding against the wall, she sat on the floor with her head in her hands. Alex was beginning to think about the second thoughts and the rejects about her decision to go overseas.

Looking around her room, she could see all the previous years on the walls and in hanging picture frames. This was her life. Now, she will be having a new one across the world with a whole different group of people.

"Can I do this?" she thought, letting her hands comb through her hair, "can I _actually_ do this?"

That night, Alex didn't get a wink of sleep.

The day of departure. The day where Alex will be leaving home to a whole foreign land – a different world outside her familiar walls. She stood in front of the large, overwhelming airport. Her mother had dropped her off and given her very big, tight hugs. She wished her luck and asked her many questions if she has everything together. Alex tried to convince to her mother – patiently – that she had everything that she needed. Her mother cried, making Alex feel more regretful.

Trudging her way through the airport, she was standing in the entrance, just close to the gates that said "Departures", when she heard yelling behind her.

"Alex!" she heard someone call.

"Hey!"

Turning around, she saw a group of boys in baseball uniforms running towards her. Alex stood there baffled by the stampede.

"This is no way happening," she whispered, feeling herself smile.

The boys approached her with large grins and glimmering eyes. Each of them telling her to have a safe flight, have luck, or have a good time. She thanked all of them, feeling herself on the verge of tears.

"Please be careful in Japan, Alex," one of her former teammates said.

"Yeah! And watch out about your shoulder," another one stated.

"Also, don't forget to talk to us once and a while," another teammate said, patting Alex's back.

"Don't worry. I will do everything fine," Alex stated, beaming.

However, she didn't see Anthony around. It wasn't to her surprise because after seeing him at the hospital a month ago he never talked to her since after that. She was sad and didn't want to question it. Alex rationalized it by thinking it was baseball practice that interfered with Anthony's time. Speaking of which -noticing how much time she had left, she said that she had to get going. Each of her teammates gave her photos or cards as a souvenir or memoir. Thanking each of them, she placed the items in her large duffle bag.

Waving good-bye, she went up the escalator that led to the gates of Departures. However, just as she was about to reach the top, just past the large windows, Alex saw a large sign being raised up in the air.

"See you around, Ace!" it had read.

And there he was. Anthony, the boy in all his glory. His shining, ginger hair that was brushed by the wind and his glimmering eyes that seemed to be on the verge of tears was on top of the car, along with other teammates, carrying the large, white sign. Alex broke down, feeling her tears pour out of her eyes.

"See you later, Alex!" her teammates called from below.

With tears running, Alex gave a large, charismatic grin. Waving her arm, she yelled, "I'm going to miss you guys!"

Finally reaching the end of the escalator, the boys were gone. Alex couldn't hold back the tears anymore when she felt herself fall onto the ground. As her tears flowed, she realized that she couldn't turn back.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, hey, hey! Another chapter and another Monday! Why can't the holiday break be longer! Anyway, thanks for all the help you guys! Your feedback is amazing! Keep it up! I hope to see you guys Friday! Bye-bye!

* * *

 **Distinctive Qualities**

Alex felt her heart race. The spreading rumor about the two positions that are open for the first-string made Alex nervous and excited. Alex could see her goal just around the corner, but she felt like a hook was holding her back. A twang of dismay looped around her heart when she realized that it was hopeless. The idea of becoming part of the first-string seemed so far away, especially in her position. Like, yesterday after school, when she heard it from Haruichi, she couldn't help but feel a little doubtful.

"Two position openings?" Alex asked, surprised.

"Yeah. To get into the tournaments, there needs to be twenty players," Haruichi replied, walking along side Alex, "at the moment, there's only eighteen,"

"That's amazing! Two openings. That could mean either of us can get in! Oh, this is so exciting!" Sawamura hollered, throwing his fists up in the air.

However, Alex didn't seem all that thrilled like Sawamura. Her face sunk and she seemed to have made a frown. Haruichi gave her a concerning look and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"What's up, Alex?" Haruchi asked.

Sawamura looked over at Alex and noticed that she didn't seem to be happy. "Yeah, why aren't you cheering?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling it wouldn't be cut out for me," Alex mumbled, rubbing her arm, "I mean, would the coach actually allow me in the first-string? I doubt that."

"Well, think about what makes you different from us," Sawamura started, "besides that you're a girl. Like Chris asked me yesterday, what are your distinctive qualities?"

"D-distinctive qualities?" Alex questioned, looking at Sawamura and Haruichi.

"Well, I know you can figure those out. You're a tremendous fielder and always seemed easy to talk to," Haruichi added, smiling.

"Huh, I guess you're right," Alex said, looking down. Alex didn't feel so sure about anything "distinctive".

Walking along the sidewalk that leaded to the inner practice ground, she looked at the floor that seemed to illustrate her feelings of grey and loosened gravel. Thinking about Sawamura's words about distinctive qualities gave Alex some time to list them down. However, were they good enough? Then, a flash from that night gave Alex a thought. She promised those boys and herself that she will reach that dream. In those two positions in the first-string, she knew there will be a chance. She just has to have the coach notice her. But, Alex didn't know how.

Not paying any attention, Alex bumped into someone. Having the other person falling onto the ground, the other person dropped all the baseballs resulting them to be sprawled all over the floor.

Alex gasped, feeling ashamed, she tried to help the girl get up, "Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention,"

The young girl looked up and froze, taking in Alex's face, she thought, "S-she's the exchange student,"

She stared at Alex, noticing the large, brown eyes and the wavy locks, along with the thick eyebrows, beginning to note that this girl was beautiful up close.

"Um, are you okay?" Alex asked, feeling her face warm.

"Oh! Oh my! Yes, I am sorry!" she yelled, pushing herself from Alex and feeling embarrassed for staring rudely.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention," Alex stated, rubbing her neck, "Let me help you pick the balls up,"

She knelt onto the ground and began to collect each ball. The young girl shook her head, waving her hands rapidly, protesting, "No, no. Please, let me,"

Alex gave her a grin, making the girl silent, saying, "Please, let me help you. It is the least I can do,"

Noticing that her smile seemed to shine underneath the moonlight, she began to wonder if she was always this nice. During the practices, she always seemed to isolate herself from everyone else. The girl thought she didn't like to socialize or be around people. However, she didn't seem like that at all. The girl nodded her head, silently. She slowly walked up to her with the bucket and let Alex place the balls inside. Both of them silent, they both collected all the baseballs. Alex dusted her pants and hands, giving the girl another charming smile.

"T-thank you," she stammered.

"No problem. Um," Alex said, bashful, "I'm Alex,"

The girl smiled, answering, "I'm Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"Or bump into you," Alex replied, grinning.

The two girls laughed and fell silent again.

"Um," Haruno spoke, "Alex?"

"Yes?"

Haruno looked at Alex who smiled warmly at her, making Haruno a tad bit nervous. She spoke again, "Um, how is it to be a part of the baseball team? I mean, I think it's pretty cool. But, isn't it difficult?"

Alex grinned. "Oh, yeah. Very difficult. But," Alex started, shrugging her shoulders, "I guess I don't really mind it. It can be challenging at times during practice or facing the other team members. It is very different here,"

Haruno was surprised to meet someone that was on the same page as her, besides one person being Sawamura. To her it is difficult to approach the team because they seemed so scary, but Alex seemed different.

Haruno smiled, chuckling softly. "I can understand. New places can be overwhelming,"

Alex nodded. "You wouldn't even know. But, I hope I grow to love this place like home. It'll be a nice feeling to have teammates that are like family,"

Haruno became speechless, observing Alex looking around the dorms with her hands in her pockets. Alex had a soft smile grow on her face as her eyes were looking around the dorms. Just the thought made Alex's heart flutter with happiness. She didn't know how soon or late that time would come, but she was looking forward to it.

"But whenever that time comes, I'll be waiting for it. Right now, I need to focus on becoming part of the first-string," Alex stated, looking back at Haruno, "It will be hard, but I had made a promise,"

"A-a promise?"

"Yeah, a promise to take my team to nationals," Alex answered, giving a delightful grin.

Haruno giggled. "Well, I made a promise, too,"

"Oh?"

Haruno nodded, saying, "I promise to become a great manager to help my team prepare to reach great heights,"

Alex noticed the twinkling in Haruno's eyes as she said this. Her grip tightened around the bucket's handle, feeling herself become confident and determined. Still, she was expecting Alex to laugh or joke about it, but she didn't. Her face glowed when she noticed Alex beam with delight.

"Well, looks like we both have plans together," Alex stated, grinning, "I hope we can work together in the future,"

Haruno nodded her head. "Same here,"

The next day, there wasn't any morning practice, so Alex decided to sleep in. It was seven-thirty when Alex began to wake up. The sun shined through the blinds, the birds were loudly chirping (with much of Alex's annoyance), and her alarm began to blare. Letting her arm slowly reach for the phone that blared, Alex slowly was beginning to tip over the edge of her mattress. Just about to reach her phone, Alex felt herself beginning to fall.

"Ah!" she collided onto the floor, bringing her comforter with her.

Wrapped like a burrito, Alex lied on the ground with a blaring alarm ringing her ear. She sighed heavily and banged her head against the floor.

After the long challenge to get ready, Alex left her room to go to the commons to eat breakfast. Meeting the fresh air, she took a deep breath and felt the breeze graze across her skin.

"Today's the day," Alex said, smiling.

Walking inside the commons, she noticed that the room was filled with rowdy boys. Alex went to the cook and received her tray of food. She thanked the cook and tried to find a vacant seat. Scanning the room, it appeared that every table was filled with her teammates. Walking down the aisle, she looked from table-to-table.

"Alex!"

Looking around, she saw an arm outstretched in the air.

"Alex, over here!"

Focusing on the voice, she noticed that it was Sawamura who was waving his hand. Smiling, Alex walked all the way in the back of the room. Meeting the ecstatic pitcher, Alex saw that Sawamura saved her a seat.

"Come sit with us," Sawamura stated, patting the chair next to him.

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

Setting her tray on the table, she sat down next to Sawamura.

"Good morning, Alex" Haruichi greeted, smiling.

"Good morning," she replied, grabbing her bowl of rice.

Sawamura beamed, munching some of his food, "So, are you excited for today's match!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Eijun," Haruichi stated, chuckling.

Sawamura swallowed, gulping down the food, and grinned. He put another chunk of rice in his mouth and started to talk about how he is excited for today.

"I think I am more nervous than excited," Alex said, trying to grip onto the chopsticks.

"Why?" Sawamura asked with a mouth full of food, "I mean, this will be our chance to finally be part of the first-string,"

"That's true," Alex replied, failing at using the chopsticks.

Haruichi, noticed Alex's struggle, smiled kindly and helped Alex by giving her a fork. Alex smiled and thanked him, feeling a tad bit embarrassed.

Finally scooping some rice out of the bowl, Alex took her first bite of her Japanese breakfast. This was so much for Alex to consume. Three bowls of rice, two fried fish, and some bowl of soup were what the cook gave today. This wasn't her original toasted bread with jam. This, right here, was her practical dinner! However, once she was looking at Haruichi and Sawamura, they were eating the food as if it was nothing.

"How can you guys eat this much?" Alex thought, trying to cut into the fried fish.

"You never had this before?" Sawamura asked.

Alex shook her head, declining, "No. Back at home, we don't have breakfast like this. This is our dinner,"

"Really?"

Alex nodded, taking a bite out of the fish. "Yeah, we might have toast, pancakes, eggs, bacon, or just plain cereal,"

"That's barely anything," Haruichi stated.

"It's a lot for breakfast," Alex replied, taking a bit of her rice.

Sawamura and Haruichi found it interesting when Alex was telling them stories about her Western lifestyle. Sawamura's eyes twinkled with amazement and he listened intently as Alex spoke. With curiosity, Sawamura asked Alex if she could say something in English.

"Okay, what would you like me to say?" Alex asked, smiling.

"Um, anything," Sawamura asked, "How about a Japanese phrase?"

Alex agreed and listened to the phrase that Sawamura gave. Trying to translate accordingly, Alex started to slowly say it in English.

Sawamura's eyes sparkled and he beamed. "How cool!"

Sawamura tried to mimic Alex's epic western accent, but failed. Alex giggled at Sawamura's attempt and tried to help him pronounce the words correctly.

"You have a really nice accent, Alex," Haruichi complimented.

Alex's face flushed when she heard his compliment. "T-thank you, Haruichi,"

After the large breakfast, Alex walked with the two boys, chatting about anything that comes to mind. Alex liked this type of company to have someone to talk to without it feeling tense. She didn't feel like she had to force herself to do anything or say anything – she can be herself.

Making their way to the baseball field, Alex noticed Furuya standing on the mound of Field A throwing warm-up pitches to the catcher. Stopping, she gave a questionable look and pointed at the pitcher.

"Um, why is Furuya playing with the first-string?" Alex asked, looking at Haruichi and Sawamura.

"Furuya was recruited into the first-string before you arrived here," Haruichi stated, "Our game only has the second-string playing,"

"What! How?" Alex asked, baffled.

Sawamura gritted his teeth, feeling irritated. "Just watch, I'm going to be a part of that team! And I will be their pitcher!"

"Now, now," Haruichi patted Sawamura's back.

Following the boys in silence, they were approaching to Field B where the awaiting opposing team seemed to be. Clutching onto her duffle bag's strap, Alex began to feel her heart beginning to pound.

Heading their way into their dugout, the opposing team became to grumble and groan as they felt like they were worth more to play with the first-string than this Plan B team. However, paying more attention to the team players, they were beginning to question the appearance at one in particular.

"Hey, does that look like a chick to you?" one of the players asked, pointing at Alex.

Noticing the obvious physical features of the baseball player, the opposing players seemed to be skeptical.

"That can't be right. Girls don't play baseball," the player replied.

"She has to be the manager," another one stated, matter-of-fact.

"But…she's wearing their baseball uniform,"

Setting her duffel bag on the bench, Alex was preparing herself for her first game. Sitting down, her legs were beginning to bounce up and down with anxiety. Her hands were in between her legs and she watched her other teammates walk in eying her.

"Alex, are you okay?" she looked up and saw Haruichi holding onto two mitts.

"Uh, yeah. Just having cold feet," Alex stated, forcing a grin.

"Don't stress over it. Here," Haruichi handed her a mitt, saying, "You'll do great,"

Alex gave Haruichi a warm smile, feeling herself gain some confidence. She took the mitt and followed Haruichi out the dugout. However, she was stopped by Miss Rei.

"Alex, as of now, you will be needed here. Someone else is fielding in your spot today," she stated, not giving any eye contact.

Alex felt her heart sink. Looking at Haruichi, who she could tell was surprised, gave Alex a simple nod and walked off. Alex walked back inside the dugout without another word.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that I didn't update last week. I am terribly busy at the moment. I won't be able to update (MAY not be able to) next week because of final exams! Yikes! Well, during the holidays I'll be able to work on this story more! I hope all you guys had a great holiday! Bye-Bye!

Inspirational song: Within by William Joseph/Rainforest by Jennifer Thomas

* * *

 **Ba, Ba, Black Sheep**

Sitting on the bench inside the dugout, Alex felt herself slowly crumble to the ground. She was benched. Looking at the dirt, scrapping it with her feet, she couldn't help but think her team finds her as an embarrassment. That had to be the case. She was the black sheep – a foreign, black sheep. How could she be strong, be able to grow, or do anything when she is so…different.

Sighing, Alex realized this mission was more than a solo mission – it was a solo mission _impossible_.

Watching Sawamura pitch made Alex cringe. Observing his plays, Alex concluded that he will not be able to get a single strike with that type of pitch.

"What is Sawamura doing? Pitching like that is suicide!" Alex said, talking to herself.

"Yeah. Those pitches aren't fast enough; barely reaching 130 kilometers per hour," one of the players replied.

Looking beside her, she noticed that it was one of the upperclassmen. Confused, she thought all – most of them were in the first-string.

"What's he doing here?" Alex thought.

Then, it hit her. Remembering what Sawamura had raved on about a couple days ago made Alex realize that this was the famous catcher that had to be relieved from his duty due to an injury – Chris.

"He was like me," Alex thought, unconsciously rubbing her shoulder.

"Um, you're Chris, right?" Alex asked.

Chris glanced over at Alex and back at the field, replying, "Yes. And you're Alex?"

Alex smiled, feeling acknowledged,"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Sawamura always talks about you; he looks up to you,"

Chris smirked. "And he seems to talk about you, too,"

Alex felt her cheeks warm. Rubbing her neck, Alex said, "Ah, there really isn't anything to talk about,"

"Well, he did say you were a pitcher back in America,"

"Yeah, I was," Alex said, hesitating, "But, that was long time ago,"

"What made you change?"

"Huh?" Alex looked at Chris, replying, "Um, I just wanted to do something different,"

Chris nodded his head, wordlessly. However, he knew that something wouldn't just change a player's choice just because of that excuse. He didn't want to budge, so he let that be.

"Um, Chris?" Alex spoke, "Are you an American by chance?"

Chris smiled, "Only half; however, I was born here. My father, however, is from America,"

"Oh! Okay, that makes sense. It is nice to know of someone with a bit of an American origin,"

Falling quiet, Alex and Chris watched the game. During it, Sawamura had to get switched out by a different pitcher. Seeing Sawamura walk into the dugout looking down feeling ashamed and defeated, Alex couldn't help to feel bad for him. He sat next to Chris, his elbows on his knees and his head hanging, and stayed quiet. Listening to Chris lecture Sawamura, Alex could feel her heart sink as she saw Sawamura sullen and unenthusiastic.

"Then, what do I have that they don't?" she heard Sawamura ask.

Alex didn't get a chance to play at all during the game, along with Sawamura and the other players. Feeling that type of burden weigh on her shoulders, Alex didn't speak for the whole day. Later that night, Alex was walking from a vending machine with a Lohas water bottle. Heading towards the weight room to exercise her arm, she noticed just beyond the fence and hill, the empty field that was enveloped in darkness.

"Two openings, huh," Alex mumbled, "I wonder who…"

The next day, Alex sat at her desk trying to keep up with what her teacher lectures. Scribbling the notes, she preferred to write them in English because writing in Kanji seemed very difficult for her. However, listening and translating is just as hard. By the time lunch break as arrived, Alex noticed that she didn't write much down.

Sighing, she closed her journal and placed it in her bag. Taking out her lunch, Alex sighed again and laid her head on the top of her desk.

"Hi, Alex," she heard Haruka greet.

"Hey," Alex murmured, lifting her head up and letting her chin rest.

"What's wrong? Morning practice again?"

Alex shook her head, saying, "No, just been thinking about stuff,"

"About what?"

Alex sighed again, sitting upright and crossing her arms, replying, "Baseball,"

"Oh," Haruka said, laying her bento on top of Alex's desk, "Um, what about it?"

Haruka didn't know much about sports. Especially what Alex plays; however, she wants to see what is troubling her friend. Looking out the window, Alex debated to tell Haruka or not. Alex wouldn't know what Haruka would say, but she did know from what she said earlier that Haruka did have her back.

"I'm just – I don't know – thinking about my, um, distinctive qualities?" Alex uttered, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Distinctive qualities? What's all this about?" Haruka asked, a bit amused.

Alex pouted, replying, "Well, I just been feeling a bit…out of place with my team. And, um, how could I say this? I just feel like – maybe, I don't know – like a black sheep?"

Haruka snorted. "What makes you think that?"

Alex frowned at Haruka's reaction. She mumbled, looking out the window, feeling a bit flustered, "It isn't hard to see it, honestly. They kind of avoid me and just – if you were there, you would understand. I just been thinking about what a teammate had told me about 'distinctive qualities'- what makes me different from the rest of the team,"

"Well, your gender," Haruka stated, almost instantly.

Alex rolled her eyes, huffing, "Yeah, I know _that_! That isn't hard to miss, Haruka,"

"Well, what else do you want me to say, Alex? I don't see how being a black sheep can be bad. Honestly, I think of it as being one of a kind," Haruka claimed, smiling.

"One of a kind?" Alex asked with eyebrows raised, "How can that help me with baseball?"

"I don't know! I can't really help you with that. I guess to find out what makes you 'pop out' depends upon yourself, not me. I mean, you do know yourself more than I do,"

Alex sighed, then smirking, "You give terrible advice,"

Haruka gapped, mocking hurt, "Well, if you say that, then no Anpan for you,"

"What! Okay, I'm sorry!"

The day ended with Alex feeling conflicted and irritated. She couldn't figure out what makes her different. She is just an ordinary fielder with a shoulder injury.

"That's my distinctive quality! A handicap pitcher!" Alex thought, sarcastically.

Noticing a bus in front of Field A, Alex wondered what was going on. Seeing a team walking out, Alex felt a lightning bolt strike her.

"Shit! We have a game!" Alex muttered, quickly sprinting towards the dorm.

The opposing team gave curious looks at a girl who was racing down the sidewalk screaming something about tardiness and how she is going to get killed.

"Hey, what's that about?" one player asked, pointing at the girl.

"I don't know," another replied.

They saw the girl trip on the floor and glide against the concrete, embarrassed and stunned. The girl quickly got up and yelled that everything was alright.

"Weird," a player commented.

"Very,"

Alex limped towards her room, quickly opening the door, and throwing her satchel onto the bed. She felt her knees sting from the contact she made against the concrete. Trying to ignore it, Alex tried to put on her uniform.

Quickly looking around the room for her other sock, she was cursing under breath, "Where's the stupid sock? Goddamn it, why now!"

Stumbling around in her room, she grabbed onto her cleats and darted out the room. Multitasking, she tried to tie her shoes as she was making her way to Field A. She grabbed her baseball cap from underneath her arm and placed it on her head. Alex stiffened when she noticed the field surrounded by groups of people. She never knew so many people go to these practice games. Seeing the crowd, she hid her face from the groups of people to try not to get anyone's attention.

"You're late," Haruno stated, walking towards Alex.

"I know, I know. I forgot about the game today," Alex stated, bashfully, "I had a long day,"

"Well, hurry! Before the coach notices," Haruno stated, pushing Alex.

Stumbling onto the field, Alex quickly paced herself towards the dugout. Noticing the coach sitting on the bench, Alex froze.

"You're tardy," he declared.

"Yes sir," Alex replied, bowing, "My apologies. I slipped up, sir!"

Ignoring Alex's apology, he stated, "You're fielding today, but first,"

He looked down at Alex's knees, noticing the blood stains.

He nodded towards the back where another manager held a first-aid kit. "Clean up,"

"Thank you, Coach," she bowed again and proceeded to the other manager.

She was tall and seemed to have long, black hair. She gave Alex a gentle smile and told her to sit down. Taking off her shoes, the manager helped roll up her pants. Alex winced, making the manager stop.

"I'm okay." Alex said, forcing a smile.

The manager got some antiseptic and cotton balls, gently dabbing it onto the scratches. She placed bandages on top and rolled her pants back down. Alex put on her cleats and thanked the manager.

"No problem. Good luck out there," she stated, smiling.

"Uh, t-thank you,"

Grabbing her glove, Alex made her way onto the field. Sensing her heart race, Alex began to feel anxious. Standing on the field, she could see everything in front of her. The sun was at its peak above the sky, the sky was clear, and the air was silent. Alex could feel the heat slowly embracing her body, making her sweat slightly behind her neck.

Behind the fence, the group of people locked their eyes onto the left-fielder. Whispering amongst themselves, they were wondering if what they saw was true.

"I-is that a girl?"

"No, that can't be right,"

"What would a girl be doing in Seidou's baseball team?"

Haruka quickly made her way to the baseball field, hoping that she didn't miss anything. Unlike Alex, Haruka remembered about this game when Alex mentioned to her about it a couple days ago. Quickly maneuvering through the crowd, she quickly took glances at each baseball player standing on the field. She went up to the benches and tried to spot Alex. Noticing her on the left side of the baseball field, Haruka grinned.

"Alex!" Haruka yelled, trying to get her attention.

Alex perked and quickly looked around to find the source of the voice. Locking eyes with Haruka, Alex beamed.

Haruka waved and grinned, "Do your best, Alex!"

Alex flushed and tipped the front of her cap over her eyes, feeling embarrassed. Alex could feel the pressure slowly weighing on her shoulders. Now that Haruka is here, along with this being the match that claims it all, Alex knew that she couldn't look stupid.

Watching a batter walk up to the home plate, Alex widened her stance and prepared for any flying balls coming her way. She practiced for this and prepared herself for this. All Alex needed to do was do her best and "pop out".

"Easier said than done," Alex thought, sighing.

After a couple innings, Alex was out on the field again and could feel the exhaustion slowly take over her body. This was beginning to get bad. We are so close to getting this game over, but Alex could feel her legs begin to weaken.

"Oh, man. Not now," Alex stated, feeling herself breathing heavily.

The pain on her knees after a couple of glides onto the ground were beginning to increase. Alex was angered by her clumsiness and how the bad timing is starting to kick her ass. Glancing at the benches, Alex could see Haruka with a large grin. Alex knew that if she messed up, Haruka would see it. And that's including the rest of her team and her coach.

Sudden words echoed inside Alex's mind, surprising her, "I know you can prove yourself because you wouldn't let them think of you in that sort of way,"

"You just need to feel confident in yourself first, then you can prove to the team,"

Like a lightning bolt, Alex was struck with sudden realization. Confidence. That's the distinctive quality Alex was needing. She needs to be confident. To reach her goals, she needs to be confident in pursuing them. Before this, Alex realized she never had the true confidence as a player. This is what brought down her title as an ace. She had the determination to reach it, but she was lacking something. She lacked the confidence as the ace with her former team. Because of her gender, she was anxious and scared that this will cause her down fall. However, her lack of confidence of herself made her push herself to her limit. If she is able to have this confidence combined with her determination, she will be unstoppable. Then, Alex felt her heart burn with an overwhelming emotion that seemed to give her chills underneath the yellow, hot sun.

Haruka watched Alex from the benches until she noticed something shocking. Feeling her heart stop, Haruka noticed Alex's eyes glint with a peculiar shine and her grin seemed to be something menacing. Haruka felt the hairs on the back of her neck rose as she witnessed her friend turn into an intimidating predator. Haruka could see Alex's aura grow into flickering bright, red flames.

"Alex?" Haruka asked under her breath, concerned.

Hearing the loud clink of a ball against a metal bat, Alex's ears perked. Quickly looking up, she noticed the ball heading towards her direction. Eyes locking onto the prey, she felt her heart beat against her chest. The aches in her legs and the exhaustion that seemed to have loomed over her body had disappeared. Following the ball, a scary grin grew across Alex's face, then Alex quickly sprinted after it. Like a predator after her prey, Alex didn't let her eyes look away. With each step and each breath, everything around Alex was in slow motion. She felt her blood pump with an intoxicating flow of adrenaline, making Alex feel excited. Pouncing off the ground, she reached out for the ball. Clenching her glove, Alex felt herself leaning towards the ground causing herself to tumble onto the earth. Alex's back collided with the fence at the back of the baseball field. However, Alex raised her glove into the air that contained the baseball and let out a loud roar that rumbled the crowds.

Alex was no longer the black sheep, but a black wolf.


	10. Chapter 10

Happy Holidays! I aced all my finals and ready to ace this story! uwu Thanks so much for your comments and favorites! It means a lot to me and is a great gift! I hope you enjoy the holidays and the last few days of 2015! See you next time! Bye-Bye!

* * *

 **First Stepping Stone**

The next day, when Alex entered her classroom, everyone stared at her with mixed emotions of curiosity and fear. Alex knew rumors spread fast around this school and they must have heard about yesterday's practice game. With her surprise, Alex did feel like a new person. However, it had come to no avail. She didn't make it.

Last night, after the game, Alex could still feel her adrenaline pumping inside her veins, along with her heart pounding against her chest. Like a lone wolf among a pack of wolves, she could feel the tension from her teammates when she noticed how everyone seemed to stare at her with intimidating eyes. With her head held high, she entered the inner practice ground and lined up. The coach walked in and stood tall in front of the team, looking at each of his players. The silence in the air was thickening along with the building tension within the atmosphere to the point it can be cut with a knife.

The first-string stood in front of the large crowd, waiting impatiently for the coach to announce the two lucky players.

The coach finally spoke, "I will now announce the players moving up to the first-string,"

Alex felt her body freeze when she heard these words. She glanced around the room and noticed how her teammates seem to glance around with the similar thoughts about who made the promotion. Feeling her hands tremble, Alex clenched them. Just like the rest of her team, Alex practiced every day and night to reach for this type of promotion. However, a twang of doubt filled her mind. She's a girl. Alex quickly shook her head from the thought.

"No, be confident," Alex thought, "You had worked hard for this,"

Alex could see it just beyond the wall and just beyond the sign that read "Learn today. Devote every moment." Alex could see her dream so close that she could touch it. Alex closed her eyes and saw herself on the large field, where the stands were crowded with people all over the nation, Alex could feel the wind graze her skin, smell the fresh dirt, and hear the cheers of the people on that field where national stands. Slowly opening her eyes, she was back inside the inner practice ground among her teammates. Straightening her posture, crossing her fingers, Alex was desperate to reach the sight of her dream.

"Based on the past scrimmages, I have chosen these people personally," the coach boomed, "The two people I call will need to carry the weight of our school name!"

"Shit," Alex thought, biting her lip, "Get on with it,"

"The new first-string players are," the coach started, "tenth grader, Kominato Haruichi,"

Alex gleamed and quickly looked over at Haruichi. Alex couldn't help but feel proud for the amazing player. Alex knew he had earned it.

"And another tenth grader," the coach started again.

Alex tensed when he paused, thinking, "One more person,"

"Sawamura Eijun!"

Alex's heart stopped. She quickly looked over at the tense pitcher, feeling a bit morbid. She was happy for him because she knew he wanted to become the ace of this team. However, Alex could feel herself slowly fall apart. After this, Alex's sight of nationals slowly faded away. She wouldn't be a part of that field anymore.

The coach dismissed the team, letting the seniors stay. Alex quickly left the building and found herself in an alley leaning against a vending machine. Without realization, Alex felt warm streaks cascade upon her cheeks. Biting her lip, she felt her frustration and anger seethe within her making her hit the machine.

"Damn it!" she cried, banging her head against it, "I was so close,"

Hearing footsteps, Alex froze and quickly hid behind the building. Letting her back rest against the cold wall, Alex was trying to breathe evenly. She quickly wiped her strayed tears and leaned a bit to the side to peek. Underneath the moonlit sky, Alex noticed Sawamura and the upperclassmen. Alex began to wonder what was going on, so she began to eavesdrop.

The captain spoke up, "No matter what anyone says, you were acknowledged by our head coach that you have what it takes. You were chosen,"

Sawamura pressed his forehead against the metal door in silence, clenching his fists. Alex could feel the heavy words from the captain onto her shoulders. Alex knew he was right. The coach chose him and Haruichi because they do have what it takes. He saw something in them that Alex did too see. They were able to help the team grow and become stronger. They had the distinctive qualities the coach was looking for.

"What are you gonna tell those who weren't?" the captain asked, crossing his arms.

"…"

"There's only one thing we can do," the captain spoke up, "We have to get stronger, so we can fight for those who can't"

Alex's felt her heart drop when she heard the captain finish. The instant image of Chris appeared in her mind, making Alex realize everything. Sawamura looked up to Chris; that is what Sawamura told Alex every day. And, deep down, Alex knew that Chris deserved that position more than anyone here. She wasn't here to see Chris during his prime, but the stories that she heard said that he was the greatest. And knowing that Sawamura wanted to go back in and tell the Coach, that he didn't deserve the promotion, pulled onto Alex's heartstrings.

"Sawamura…" she whispered, feeling her heart tighten.

Hearing footsteps, Alex quickly left. Miyuki, looking around, believed he had heard something. Noticing a dark figure quickly fade behind the other side of the building, he had thought his eyes were playing tricks. He shrugged it off and walked in the different direction. However, Alex stood up against the wall holding her breath. She slowly peeked around the corner and noticed nobody had followed her. She quickly exhaled and held her chest.

"That was close," Alex stated, catching her breath.

Beginning to walk to her dorm, Alex replayed the scene in her head. Alex stopped and felt something click inside her head.

"Getting stronger…." Alex mumbled, smiling.

Alex knew, at that point, she hasn't lost just yet.

In the classroom, Alex sat in silence as she stared outside the window. Thinking about yesterday, Alex realized that she still had a lot to learn and had a lot of space to grow. Hearing what the captain had said sparked something inside Alex, making her heart beat with excitement. With one lost, Alex knew she had a win. She will grow to become stronger to be part of the first-string. This is only the first stepping stone.

"Why couldn't they have you on the first-string?" Haruka asked, furious, "No offense, Alex, but your coach must be blind! Did he not see how you caught that ball yesterday! You played marvelously!"

"Haruka," Alex replied, chuckling, "there's no need to worry. I possibly wasn't good enough,"

"Good enough! You looked great yesterday! Everyone here is talking about it!" Haruka stated, throwing her hands in the air.

"I still have lots of things to learn," Alex stated, rubbing her neck, "I mean – honestly – I'm a bit of an amateur. There are a lot of things here that I'm still learning. I have lots of things to improve. I guess that is what I learned from this lost,"

Gazing out the window, Alex was going back to last night during the captain's speech. "The coach chose them personally," Alex thought.

Haruka was surprised by Alex's words, making her speechless. Alex smiled, speaking, "Finding out that I need the confidence of a player in order to grow stronger, I think I will be able to achieve anything. I promised them that I will take them to nationals, but if I don't have the confidence in doing that then it is inaccessible. I can't have that type of weight on me, Haruka,"

Haruka giggled, giving Alex a charismatic grin, saying, "I think you are already growing stronger, Alex,"

"Huh?"

"Knowing what you need to improve from a lost is a great improvement. Meaning, Alex, you are becoming a stronger player! You will be in the first-string sooner than you think,"

Alex laughed, replying, "I don't think it'll be that easy, but thank you,"

"Well, have some confidence in yourself,"

Alex froze, looking at Haruka. Haruka finished, patting Alex's forearm, "I know you can do it,"

Alex smiled, nudging Haruka playfully, saying, "You're right. Thanks,"

"What are friends for?" Haruka replied, grinning.

The first stepping stone. Alex was becoming nervous as she approached the inner practice ground. Breathing in and out, Alex tried to calm herself. Clenching her fists, rubbing her thumb across her knuckles, Alex could feel her hands begin to feel clammy. After making a list of things to work on, Alex knew that in order to grow she needs to work more on her batting skills. Haruichi gave her some advice of the positioning and posture to bat, but Alex seemed to need more work. However, Alex needed something more. There was a hole. And in order to fill this hole, Alex finally got down to a conclusion - she knew what needed to be done.

Walking into the inner practice ground, she noticed the upperclassmen of the first-string lifting weights and practicing their swings. Alex shuffled inside, hands behind her back and a ball stuck in her throat, she tried to find the boy she was looking for. The boys noticed the shy, anxious girl shuffle inside the building, stopping their lifting and swinging.

"Um, I'm here to talk to Tetsuya Yuki," Alex stated, smiling, "if you don't mind me,"

The captain stopped swinging his bat and looked over at the entrance, noticing Alex looking around the room. Taking off his helmet and holding onto his bat, he called the girl's attention. Alex looked over and saw the captain in the back of the building with a bat and helmet in his hands.

Approaching her, the captain gave a warm smile, "Yes? What is it, Portugal?"

"Sorry for interrupting your practice, but, um, well," Alex tried to start, feeling her face flush, "Um, I was wanting to talk to you about – more like ask you – if you can assist me,"

The captain replied, "What is it that you need me to assist you with, Portugal?"

"To – to become stronger," Alex stated, "I have a lot of things to improve and – seeing how amazing you bat – I thought you could help me with my batting. And, um, other skills,"

The captain, along with the team behind him, were baffled by Alex's request. To them, this was completely new. Nevertheless, Tetsu seemed proud to know that Alex is ready to grow as a player. Tetsu saw that Alex was willing to keep her promise, seeing something about Alex that made him understand.

"I will be able to help," Tetsu stated, nodding, "After evening practice, I will help you with batting and other exercises,"

Alex beamed, bowing, she said, "Thank you, I will not disappoint!"

Excited and thrilled, the young fielder couldn't believe that the captain was willing to help. In her mind, Alex made multiple scenarios about the captain saying no and the whole first-string laughing at her. So, she was also relieved to know that he said it was okay. The captain told Alex that practice will start tomorrow and Alex was more than ready. Leaving the inner practice ground, Alex walked with a skip in her step. Closing her eyes, the vision of the field was beginning to shine in Alex's mind.

However, the upperclassmen questioned Tetsu's plan. Tetsu place his helmet on and tightened his gloves, giving his team a smile.

"It wouldn't make any sense. Coach already filled two positions in for the first-string,"

"I believe she is capable," Tetsu stated, clenching onto the grip of the baseball bat with both of his hands, "At yesterday's practice game, her fielding was something I never saw. However, it appears that she is willing to become stronger so she can fight alongside us. I can't help to acknowledge that sort of dedication,"

His team seemed to agree, after realizing what he meant. Still, it couldn't have been possible for her to be part of the first-string. But, the boys seemed to all have sensed something coming because the air was tense. However, the tension seemed to thrill them. They couldn't wait to see what's next.


	11. Chapter 11

It's finally the new year! (almost...) Well, from now on, I am totally throwing in chapter titles. It's hard to think of great chapter titles, so don't be too harsh on me! xD Well, I will see you guys in the new year! I know you guys will LOVE the next chapter. Haha

Happy New Year! Bye-Bye! uwu

* * *

 **Let's Do This!**

When Alex woke up the next morning, she had a grin on her face and a skip in her step. She could feel herself bubbling with excitement and anticipation. Believing and knowing, Alex was on a good start to become stronger. In order for herself to grow, she needs to become confident. And having teammates willing to help her will have her become a stronger baseball player. Still, Alex couldn't believe this to be true. She had to settle down, first.

Haruka was walking towards the school when she noticed Alex walking alongside a boy and both seemed to be chatting happily. Noticing Alex grin from ear to ear, Haruka couldn't help but grin too. Her appearance may not look it – with the dark circles and exhaustion written on her face – but her grin seemed to say otherwise that she is ecstatic.

"Alex!" Haruka called, smiling.

Alex turned her attention to the voice, grinning wider. She waved her arm and called out for Haruka's name. The boy next to her looked over and noticed the girl. Haruka instantly felt her stomach tighten and her heart flutter. Alex, with the boy following, approached Haruka and gave her a tight hug.

"Haruka, good morning!" Alex stated, happily, "Oh, Haruka. This is my teammate, Sawamura Eijun,"

"U-um," Haruka stammered, blushing, "N-nice to m-meet you. I'm Nishioka Haruka,"

"I'm Sawamura Eijun," Sawamura stated, bowing. Oblivious to Haruka's nervous nature, Sawamura gave her a large grin.

The trio walked to their classes, talking about their upcoming tests and lessons. Sawamura was complaining how he needed to work on the English assignment that was due today, but had forgotten. He seemed to not like English and found it to be very complicated and confusing.

Alex laughed, patting his back and saying, "If you need a tutor, I would be happy to help out,"

Sawamura beamed, instantly becoming ecstatic, answering, "You would? Thank you, Alexandra!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just what needs to be covered?" Alex asked him.

Sawamura was silent when she stared at Alex with a blank expression. Alex rolled her eyes and sighed, "Well, looks like we are going to have to work a lot then,"

Alex made fun of Sawamura, making Sawamura irritated. Nevertheless, Alex apologized about her rudeness.

"English is hard," Alex stated, sighing. Beginning to reminisce the group studies she had back at home.

She continued, chuckling, "But, not as hard as Japanese. So, when break comes, how about you come to our class so we can have a group study session?"

"That's a great idea!" Sawamura beamed, agreeing.

"Great!" Alex stated, smiling, "We'll see you then,"

Sawamura and the girls had went their separate ways and began walking to their class. The girls walked in silence, letting the great morning sink in. Alex, about to say something, glanced down at Haruka who had flushed cheeks. She was a few steps behind Alex and was lost in her thoughts.

Alex didn't want to ask what's wrong; she had an idea what it could be. She chuckled and continued down the hallway.

"U-um, A-Alex," Haruka spoke, staring at her feet.

"Hmm," Alex hummed, smiling.

"I-Is Sawamura a nice guy?" Haruka asked, biting her lip.

Alex laughed, replying, "Define nice,"

"Huh? Is he not?" Haruka questioned, concerned.

Alex turned around, stopping in front of the small girl, letting Haruka bump into her and having her look up at the American girl. Alex gave her a charismatic grin, whispering, "He's the nicest guys that I know, Haruka. Why are you interested in the fine, charismatic pitcher?"

Seeing Alex wink at her, Haruka flushed. "No, no! I was just curious, that's all!"

Taking a step back, Haruka sighed, saying, "You must be lucky to be on a team full of boys,"

Alex chuckled, shaking her head, "I wouldn't say that I am 'lucky'. Maybe more of how – I don't know – sweaty, loud, or smelly it can be on a team full of boys,"

"Well, what I mean is, Alex, that you're so pretty. You have an infectious laugh, your eyes glimmer when you're happy, and you are tall. And don't forget how easy it can be for you to talk to people. With those type of characteristics, it would be hard to believe that not one of them will fall for you,"

Haruka glanced up at Alex. Haruka froze as she saw Alex glower by the bright, shining windows. Her face was dark, her eyes were still, and her muscles tensed. Haruka noticed that she looked infuriated.

"Haruka,"

Haruka felt chills run through her body when she heard Alex say her name. It was so cold; had no warmth or brightness to it. Haruka was scared to see Alex in this sort of way. Where was her always-grinning-face or the way her eyes brightened when she made eye-contact in a room? This wasn't Alex…

"Listen to me," Alex stated, walking closer to Haruka, "I didn't participate in baseball just for the attention of the boys or to be in some sort of romance. Also, you shouldn't feel the need to compare yourself to others. You are just as beautiful as everyone in this school or even outside this school. Maybe even more! You're someone who can always listen to people's problems, you give great advice, you have the perfect hair, and you're the most beautiful person I've ever met. I don't want you to think that my physical appearance will have you be insecure with yourself, Haruka. You must realize that you are far more than that – than what you think you are. Have confidence in yourself,"

Haruka was frozen stiff when Alex had approached her. Staring into her deep, brown orbs, Haruka couldn't look away. However, they seemed to become warmer and the coldness was disappearing. Haruka was able to read through them and see herself reflected into them. This was the Alex that she knew: warm and bright. Alex couldn't stay mad for long because she knew that Haruka didn't mean to say what she had said; however, it still irritated her. She knew that Haruka is a better person than she labels herself to be, and she wanted her to know that. When Haruka heard those words, she felt herself become weak. She never heard someone say that to her.

Alex sighed, then chuckled. Rubbing the back of her neck, Alex gave Haruka a shining grin.

She spoke, "Sorry, but it angers me when people have a misunderstanding about my motives for being on a baseball team. But, I mean what I mean, Haru. I don't want you to think that you are inferior in any form."

A large grin crept along Haruka's face, tears forming in her eyes, saying, "T-thank you, Alex,"

Alex grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, replying, "Anytime, partner,"

In the third floor, located where the third-year classes are set, the captain and the former catcher were chatting and conversing matters over practice for the following evening.

"Thank you, Chris, for doing this huge favor for me," the captain stated, bowing, "I owe you,"

"No need, Tetsu," Chris stated, smiling, "This is the only thing that I can do to help,"

The captain froze and stared at the catcher, speechless. But, the captain shook his head. "That's not true. You play a major role for us, Chris. Without you, I don't think we will be able to get this far,"

Chris smirked, chuckling. "You have always chose your words perfectly, Tetsu,"

Once the bell had rung, the break begun. Sawamura sprinted out of his classroom, taking his belongings with him, and tried to find Alex's room. Noticing the sign above the doorway, he slid the door open and scanned around the room with books and papers pressed against his chest. In the back of the room, seeing two girls sitting at a desk chatting happily, Sawamura shuffled towards them.

"Alex!" Sawamura called, oblivious to the stares from Alex's classmates.

Alex leaned to the side and noticed Sawamura with ton of books and papers in his arms. Alex snorted and saw Sawamura drop the books onto Alex's desk.

"Hey, Sawamura," Alex stated, gawking at the stack of books.

"Hey! So, I brought the stuff," Sawamura stated, taking a chair and sitting by Alex.

Haruka shuffled in her seat when she noticed Sawamura sitting close to her.

Sawamura looked over and gave her a grin, greeting her, "Hey, Nishioka!"

"U-uh, h-hey," Haruka greeted, blushing.

Alex was complaining how much the work load that Sawamura needed to get done. Scanning through the stacks of books, Alex noted that one was for vocabulary, English Literature, and English grammar. Giving Sawamura a fierce look, Alex ridiculed him for slacking in his studying. Sawamura pouted and stated that he didn't have time doing them.

"Well, if you're on the first-string, then the Coach is going to get onto you about it," Alex stated, gathering the papers.

Sawamura froze, replying, "I have time,"

"That's what I thought," Alex stated, smirking.

Alex grabbed the first book, which was English grammar, and started to show Sawamura the basics. Sawamura tried to listen intently, but he was beginning to nod off. Alex slapped him on the back of the head, grabbing his attention.

"Now, there's a saying we have back home, involving this rule," Alex stated, writing on Sawamura's notebook, "I before E, except after C,"

"Huh?" Sawamura asked, not getting Alex's dialect.

"It means that when spelling certain English words, the letter I has to be before E. That is not including those after C. For example, the word believe. The letter I is before the letter E," Alex stated, pointing with her pencil.

Sawamura nodded his head, trying to understand it. Alex moved on, "Now, an example of the English word that involves the letter C before the letter I and E is – like it says here – ceiling. The positioning of the letters are different, right?"

Sawamura's eyes popped open, realizing what she was meaning. He nodded his head and grinned. Alex looked at Sawamura's writing assignment and noticed the errors that he wrote. Alex began to let Sawamura rewrite his essay with Alex's help.

During the whole break, Alex was continuing to help the young pitcher. When the bell had rung, Sawamura thanked Alex for her help.

"Don't forget to help me with my Japanese, Sawamura," Alex stated, "You do owe me,"

"Oh, I know. Thanks again, Alex!" the boy ran off with the books in his arms.

Haruka smiled and gave Alex a pleasant look. Alex rose her eyebrows in questioning, "What is it?"

"You're very patient," she stated, smiling, "You should be a teacher,"

"Oh, I'm not patient. I don't know if you can notice, but my veins are popping out my head," Alex stated, laughing.

"Well, I think it was generous of you to help him,"

"He is a friend," Alex stated, shrugging, "Can't let him hanging,"

Haruka smiled warmly, not saying anything. The teacher entered the classroom and started to begin instruction. Haruka took her seat at the other side of the classroom, taking out her textbook. Glancing to the back of the class, she noticed Alex have a small smile along her face.

"No longer a teammate, right, Alex?" Haruka thought, chuckling.

At the end of class, Alex hurried her way to the dorms. She wished Haruka good-bye before she left, giving her a tight hug. She ran passed Sawamura's classroom, quickly looking inside to find the familiar faces.

"Alex, wait up!" Sawamura yelled, running after Alex.

Alex quickly stopped and turned around, noticing Sawamura and Haruichi following after. "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"Yeah, yeah! Don't rush me!" Sawamura yelled, running passed Alex.

"Hey, now don't leave _me_ behind," Alex yelled after the boys.

Finally making their way to the baseball fields, the trio split directions to their dorm rooms. In her room, getting into her practice uniform, Alex tried to hurry by multitasking by putting on her pants and taking her school uniform off. With a tongue sticking out, Alex hopped on one foot and both hands on the waistband of her pants.

Feeling herself hit her heel against the leg of her chair, she felt herself tipping backwards. Gulping, Alex slowly began to feel herself tip back. Trying to catch herself by holding herself with the edge of her desk, Alex knew it was too late.

 _CRASH!_

All the belongings that she held onto on her desk was now on the floor. Lying on the ground, Alex groaned and felt her body tremble with pain. Her satchel was lying on her gut and the belongings inside sprawled all over the floor. She pushed the items away and slowly began to get up. A hand holding her head together, Alex slowly shuffled to grab her shirt.

Looking at the ground covered in her belongings, Alex rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'll deal with that later,"

Unlocking her door, tucking in her shirt, and leaving her room behind, Alex cursed herself for being reckless.

Just making it over the large hill, Alex took in a deep breath. Scanning over the land, feeling the warmth from the high risen sun in the sky, Alex could feel the breeze pick up. Seeing her teammates walk into the baseball field, Alex could hear her heart pound with excitement. With a large grin on her face, Alex puffed out her chest.

"Right! Let's do this!" Alex exclaimed, running down the hill.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, its officially the new year and I am late as ever! Sorry! ^^/ Thanks so much for your kind comments! It is truly inspiring! Hope you enjoy the ride along with me!**

* * *

 **Growth**

Banging her head against the storage room's wall, Alex cursed herself yet again during that same day. She slowly crawled to the side and noticed the second-string (with the first-string) lined up on the baseball field. She was late, yet again. This was her second time being tardy. The first time was during a practice match, and Alex was grateful to her coach that she didn't get her ass kicked. However, Alex knew that the coach would not let her slip through this one.

Then, realizing something, Alex remembered about the first-string. Alex cursed again and banged her head against the wall.

"Strike two," Alex stated, sighing heavily.

"Oh, man. Looks like I'm late," Alex jumped, hearing a voice behind her.

Turning around, she noticed it to be one of the upperclassmen that Alex couldn't remember the name of. She blankly stared at the boy, trying to fit a name to his face.

Also turning around, the boy noticed the new girl kneeling in front of her. The duo stared at each other for a quite some time. Gulping, the boy rubbed his neck nervously.

The boy froze and stared back at Alex, greeting, "Sup,"

"H-hey," Alex said, waving.

He wore glasses and wore his hat to the side; however, no name came to mind.

"Who are you?" Alex asked, bluntly.

The boy grimaced, lowered his head, and he sighed, "I'm Miyuki Kazuya,"

It clicked. Remembering to that night, in the alley, when Alex was surrounded by all the upperclassmen, Alex could see the boy's face in the background. Plus, Alex could recall Sawamura ramble about him and how he has a nasty personality. Which, Alex didn't know what he had meant by that. To Alex, she knew about "nasty personalities", but the only type of personality that could fit that image was her great-aunt. Now, that woman had a nasty personality. This boy didn't seem to fit that description, though.

"Oh! You're that fancy catcher!" Alex yelled, snapping her fingers.

Miyuki panicked, looking around, he retorted quietly, "Shush. You're too loud,"

Alex covered her mouth, wide eyed, and nodded her head, "Sorry, sorry,"

The two were quiet, slowly peeking around the corner at the crowd of baseball players. Alex could feel her stomach tighten, nervous and anxious. She didn't want to blow her chance to be a part of the first-string. If she isn't able to keep her punctuality, then Alex will kiss her national dreams good-bye.

"U-um, Miyuki?" Alex asked, leaning back and looking at the catcher, "What are we going to do now?"

"Hm," Miyuki hummed, falling silent.

Alex stared at the catcher who slowly thought out a plan. However, she noticed his grimaced face creep into a smirking one.

"This is slowly reminding me about the first day," Miyuki stated to himself, chuckling, "Too much like it,"

Alex cocked her head to the side, asking, "What do you mean?"

Miyuki smirked, leaning close to Alex, he whispered, "I have a plan…"

Alex listened intently; however, she realized something a bit off. How could this plan possibly work with him?

"Wait, if I'll be going in like that…then, how will you get in?" Alex asked Miyuki.

Miyuki blinked a couple times, a bit taken aback by Alex's question. "Um, w-well,"

Alex sighed, clicking her tongue, "The way the plan sounded…and how the positioning…you were going to frame me,"

Miyuki could feel his blood run cold. Noticing Alex's eyes glow red, Miyuki scooted a bit backwards. "This girl is brighter than I thought," Miyuki thought, amused.

"W-what? No, why would you think that?" Miyuki stated, nervously.

Alex squinted her eyes, muttering, "Wow, you _do_ have a nasty personality,"

Alex crossed her arms and glared at Miyuki. Miyuki fell silent; however, he burst into a fit of giggles.

"Looks like you gotten me figured out, new girl," Miyuki said, chuckling.

"New girl?" Alex questioned.

An instant flashback flickered inside Alex's mind with a picture of Anthony's face. The second time they had met, Anthony had begun to call her "new girl". As time went on, Tony would continue to call her by that nickname. And to think of it, Alex's first impression of him seemed to be similar to Miyuki's.

"A nasty personality," she thought, deadpanned.

"Its Alex," Alex stated, emotionless, "Alexandra Portugal,"

"Right…Alex," Miyuki stated, smiling.

Turning around, peeking over the corner of the storage room, Alex noticed the two different groups began their running exercises. The coach wasn't there just yet, Alex taking note of the situation. Scanning the field, Alex noticed a gate at the back of the field. Looking back at the groups, they were beginning to approach at the said gate. Miyuki noticed Alex's eyes glow and a large grin grow across her face.

She quickly turned to Miyuki, laying two hands on his shoulders, and beamed, "I have a plan,"

Miyuki froze, averting eye contact, "Okay, what's this plan?"

Alex pulled Miyuki next to her, hooking an arm around his shoulder, and pointed at the gate at the back of the baseball field, saying, "You see that gate over there? Okay, well, if we go there just in time when the groups approach it, we can jump in without anyone else realizing that we were tardy. You'll go first because I don't trust you, yet the first-string is taking the lead in this exercise. It's perfect,"

Miyuki nodded, smiling, "Seems good to me,"

Alex nodded her head and began to crawl away. Miyuki followed her figure with a questionable look, not knowing what she was doing. Alex sighed, lowering her head, and told Miyuki to follow her. Miyuki grinned and followed after the girl. Crawling around the field as fast as they can, Alex stood up and peaked over the wall to see the players jogging their direction.

Alex looked down at Miyuki, nodding her head, saying, "On the count of three, go, okay?"

Miyuki nodded, grinning, "Yes, boss!"

Alex looked back at the group of first-stringers, ready to say the orders for Miyuki to jump in. "One, two, three…Go!"

Miyuki jumped right at the back of the large pack of first-stringers with a large, toothy grin. Giving a thumbs-up to Alex, Alex took her turn to jump at the back of her pack. Getting ready to pounce, Alex notice that the coach finally arrived in the field. Alex panicked and missed her chance to jump right into the group of jogging baseball players.

"Ack!" Alex gasped, slapping her forehead, "Why me!"

Miyuki noticed that Alex missed her chance, feeling a twang of guilt. Then, something clicked in the back of his mind.

The first-string was making their way around in the front of the field, just in front of Miss Rei and Coach Kataoka. Miyuki instantly fallen to the ground and held onto his right leg, groaning in pain. Miss Rei and the coach quickly went to his aid, with the first-string huddling around. Alex, at the back of the field, noticed the scene and she smiled.

"Thank you, Miyuki," Alex said, grinning.

Taking her chance, Alex quickly shuffled to her group. She was out in the open, as the group was quickly gaining ahead, Alex tried to make her way swiftly. Looking at the huddle of people surrounding Miyuki and back at her jogging group, Alex took a leap and jumped right in.

"Two, three, four, five, six!" the group chanted, Alex following.

"You're late," one of her teammates stated.

"Yeah, I know," Alex pouted, replying.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," the boy next to her smiled, saying, "I'm Toujou,"

"Alex," Alex stated, grinning.

Miyuki, taking glances at the second-string, noticed Alex safely make it to her group. Miyuki quickly stopped groaning and got up, dusting off his pants.

"Wow, looks like I'm all better," Miyuki stated, grinning, "Thanks,"

Kuramochi gritted his teeth, feeling irritated by Miyuki's scene, and saying, "Was that all just a joke!"

"No, no," Miyuki stated, waving his hand, "It was just a cramp,"

"If it was just a cramp, don't worry us like that!" Kuramochi yelled, kicking Miyuki's rear.

Alex's group finally made their way to the front of the baseball field. Eyes falling on Miyuki, Alex felt reassured about the catcher. Miyuki, with a grin, noticed Alex staring at him. Alex froze; however, she gave a charming grin to the catcher.

"Thank you," she mouthed, nodding.

Miyuki gave thumbs up.

The duo realized that both had won from this plan of Alex's. Miyuki smirked, thinking to himself.

"She thinks on her feet," he thought, "That could be useful in the future,"

Later, the coach announced to the two strings to separate and begin their individual practicing. At one field, the first-string were practicing their batting, fielding, and passes. The field where Alex stayed, the second-string was practicing the same. Alex had grabbed a bat and a helmet to try to practice her batting in front of the pitching machine.

Taking her stance, trying to remember Haruichi's advice, Alex was ready for the machine to throw her a pitch.

"Portugal!" she heard her named being called.

Alex stood still and looked around the field to the stranger calling her name. Just by the entrance of the field, she saw the captain and Chris. Alex beamed and quickly ran to the two upperclassmen.

She bowed politely, greeting the duo, "Hello, Captain and Chris,"

"Hello," Chris stated, smiling.

"Portugal, unfortunately, I won't be able to give you the quality teaching that you requested of me," The captain stated, bowing, "I apologize, but I have asked Chris to help you with your training. He is more advanced with baseball than I am,"

Alex saddened, but she was glad that she will have some time with Chris. She smiled, shaking her head, "No need to apologize, Captain. Thanks so much for helping out,"

The captain smiled, nodding his head, "Very well," he turned to Chris, "I will be on my way out,"

The captain left Chris and Alex behind, making his way to the other field. Alex looked up at Chris and smiled.

"Well, _sensei_ , what will you be teaching me this evening?" Alex asked, giggling.

Chris chuckled, replying, "We will be doing basic exercises and batting stances,"

"Sounds good, _sensei_ ," Alex chuckled, following behind Chris.

"Please, stop calling me that," Chris stated, embarrassed.

"Yes, sir," Alex replied, smiling bashfully.

In the inner practice ground, Chris showed Alex the basics of batting and helped her with her stance. Trying to swing her bat, with a loud swish, Alex swung hard.

"You are swinging a bit too high. Try it again," Chris stated, gently pushing her arms down, "Relax your shoulders and let yourself feel your body twist,"

Breathing in and out, Alex clenched onto the grip of the bat and rolled her shoulders. Taking a swing, Alex could feel her front foot twist against the earth, could feel her torso twist along with the bat, and could see her bat slice across the air.

Chris smiled, nodding his head, commenting, "Perfect. Keep doing that,"

Alex grinned. "That one felt better than the last one,"

Each swing, Alex seemed to be advancing. Alex could feel her confidence bloom within her, smiling and grinning. This was perfect. This _is_ perfect. After practicing her batting then doing the exercises, Chris gave her a workout regime. Chris noted that Alex was a pitcher and exercising her throwing arm is important. Alex agreed, but told him that she already has been doing so. Chris was proud, but he seemed to be curious. Not thinking it was the right time, he let the matter brush to the side. With the workout regime, Alex knew that these types of exercises meant it was official. This will definitely be part of her growth as a baseball player.


	13. Chapter 13

**Backstory time! Is it too early for this? Eh, I don't care! Warning: filler chapters up ahead! Oh, lots of feels too! I had fun writing the character's backstory! I hope you have fun too! uwu**

* * *

 **How it Begun: Part 1**

"Daddy! Daddy!" a little girl with a tutu hollered, jumping up and down.

However, the man that stood in the doorway seemed not to answer. His back facing the small child, quiet and still. The words that his child spoke seemed to give him chills and growing goosebumps. Looking down at the suitcases packed with clothes, the man couldn't face his young toddler.

"Daddy, can we play catch? Can we, can we!" the little girl yelled, tugging at her father's shirt.

With no reply, the man simply picked up his suitcases and began to take his steps to the front door. Ignoring the child calling out to him, he opened the door and closed it behind him.

"D-daddy – wait, daddy!" the girl ran down the hall, yelling.

Trying to reach the doorknob to open the door, the toddler decided to run into the living room. Running to the room, she jumped onto the worn sofa and looked out the window to see her dad's car disappear over the horizon. She could feel warm tears streak down her young, chubby cheeks. Alex didn't understand why her father would leave, but she blamed herself ever since.

Years later, during a dull, cloudy day, a family lived inside a small, one-story house that reflected the dull, gray sky. The fences' paint was chipped and peeling, leaves and twigs filled the gutters, the grass was slowly fading into a golden brown, and the tree was bare to the bone.

"Comé tú comida, Alexandra," the mother ordered, cleaning the dishes.

"I'm not hungry," the daughter, Alexandra, replied, picking at the sausage on her plate.

"If you don't eat, you're going to get sick," her mother said over her shoulder, scrubbing the pans.

"Does it even matter?" Alex mumbled, slowly sinking in her chair.

Looking out the window, that showed the neighbors across the street, Alex could see that they were the perfect family. The house was bigger, brighter, the fences weren't chipped, the trees bared leaves, and the grass was rich and lively. They all had smiles on their faces that seemed to mock Alex. She wondered why her family couldn't be like that. However, Alex knew why. Her father left when she was a little girl. Her mother was torn after that and her family seemed to sink into a deeper hole.

They were poor, got kicked out of their house, and moved into her grandmother's house. Currently, her mother is working double shifts and fighting the IRS. Currently living on the small funds from her mother and the social security from her grandmother, her family felt incomplete. All Alex wants was a normal life.

An old, woman shuffled through the doorway into the kitchen carrying a large bag. Her hair was tied into a thick, solid bun and she wore a long dress covered with daisies.

"*Choy, Alex. Why aren't you eating your breakfast?" her grandmother scolded, smacking the top of Alex's head.

"Por qué ella quiere ser 'rebellious'," her mother replied, sarcastically.

"That's not true! I'm just not hungry!" Alex yelled, crossing her arms, "Who wants to eat when we live like this?"

"Hey, watch your tone, Alexandra," her mother bit her tongue, quickly turning around and pointing at Alex.

Alex fell silent.

Alex truly didn't have any appetite. The lifestyle that they always lived seemed to sicken Alex. She didn't like to live in this way, as everyone else seemed to have the perfect bubble. Why can't she have the access to that perfect bubble?

Getting up from her chair, Alex left the table. She went outside and sat on the porch's steps, heaving a heavy sigh. Looking at the neighbor's yard, Alex could feel her blood boil. Why couldn't her family have that lifestyle? Her family hasn't done anything wrong to deserve this?

"Alexandra," she heard someone call her.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw her grandmother shuffle towards her with her backpack in her hand.

"What has been bothering you these past few months?" her grandmother asked, concerned.

"Nothing, Mamita*," Alex replied, resting her chin on her hands.

"Mentirosa (Liar)," she stated, chuckling, "Look, life can be hard and the hardships may feel like it will never end. But, mi nieta, it isn't like that. Trust me,"

Watching her grandmother walk down the steps, Alex smiled, feeling a warmth in her chest. "Gracías, Mamita,"

"De nada," her grandmother stated, waving her hand.

Leaving the yard, her grandmother walked along the sidewalk to the bus stop a couple blocks away. Alex sat on the porch looking at the sullen sky. Quickly getting up, she placed on her backpack and tried to race to her school.

No matter what her grandmother said, Alex still didn't understand why she couldn't have that happy lifestyle.

"Could we actually have that?" Alex thought.

Getting onto the Metro bus that took her close to her middle school, Alex began to watch the houses get bigger and brighter. Her school lied in the middle of the richest neighborhood in the small city where she lived. It was a big middle school – popular in its sports and academics. However, Alex wasn't part of that in-crowd. She always sat in the back of the class and paid no mind to what was in front of her.

But, today was going to be different.

When she got off the bus, walking along the sidewalk that led her to the entrance, she maneuvered through the thick crowd of students in the small hallways. Opening the double doors that led to the outside, she was walking to the outside gym where her first class was. Every day, as she passed the large fields, were quiet and peaceful. However, today was different. Loud cheers and roars echoed against the air, getting Alex's attention.

The sky above began to clear, the birds sung, and the sun shined above the large field that lay before her. Boys in uniforms surrounded the field, laughing and smiling. Alex's heart skipped a beat. One of the coaches, which stood on one of the bases of this large field, threw the ball up in the air and hit it with the bat in his one hand. The boys glided against the ground to catch the ball. One of the boys who caught the ball cheered and threw it back to the coach.

"Tony, you're batting next!" the coach hollered.

Alex's eyes were sparkling. Inside, a small, budded flower was beginning to bloom.

"What is this?" she thought, "I – I want to be a part of this? Why?"

Without paying attention, Alex didn't notice the soaring ball that was headed her way.

"Hey! Watch out!"

It was too late. The baseball made contact with Alex's right eye. Falling onto the ground, Alex cried out. She held her face, feeling the pain erupt inside her. She couldn't sense anything around her. The scenery quickly went black and everything sounded far away.

Blinking, her vision was beginning to focus. A redheaded boy with freckles that framed his cheeks stood in front of Alex with a concerned face.

"Dude, I am so sorry," he stated.

A dark-skinned boy, with some particular gear on, behind him snickered, nudging the red-head, "Dang, nice contact, Tony."

"Shut up Luis," Tony bit back, glaring.

Alex noticed that the boys in the uniforms circled around her. She quickly got up, then regretting it. She fell back down, dizzy and light-headed.

"Boys, get back, get back!" Coach ordered, hastily getting by Alex's side.

The boys dispersed to let the coach come in. The coach knelt by Alex's side, gently pressing the forming bruise around Alex's eye. Alex hissed in pain, swatting at the coach's hand.

"Tony and Luis, come with me. We are taking her to the nurse," the coach ordered, gently pulling Alex up from the ground.

Alex's head was beginning to pound and she was feeling slightly nauseated. Letting her weight being carried by the coach, the two boys followed behind. Walking in the now-empty hallway, Alex was having difficulty seeing.

"Am I going to go blind?" she mumbled.

"I hope not," The coach stated, glaring at Tony.

Luis snickered; receiving a smack from Tony. Tony felt bad for the girl that suffered a black eye (or worst) because of him, but then again, why was she gawking at them in the first place?

Tony noticed her by the large, green-wired fence standing and staring with the largest, goofiest grin. He thought she was weird.

The nurse, after seeing Alex's black-purplish eye, got up urgently and attended Alex's side. She told the coach that she could handle it from here. The coach, leaving the clinic, grabbed the boys and chastised them.

Later, with an icepack pressed against her swelling eye, Alex's mom had to get out of her job and pick up Alex. Going to the Emergency Room, the doctor told them that everything would be all right. However, he stated that Alex should rest for a couple days due to the small concussion.

Alex's mother was beyond pissed off. Not because of the incident – that only took the cherry on the cake – but the fact that she had to leave work. It was an important double shift that will give her enough pay to pay for the delayed rent.

Alex didn't pay any mind to her mother's rant. Her heart was still blooming and a smile slowly grew on her face.

"And you just had to be – " her mother stopped, noticing the smiling Alex, "What? What are you smiling about? Do you not understand what is happening! Do you _not_ care!"

"I want to play baseball," Alex stated simply.

Pressing the breaks, her mother gaped, "What!"

At her house, Alex sat by the kitchen table with a smile on her face. Her eyes were glistening and a bright glow surrounded her. Looking out the same window from this morning, the skies were clearer and brighter, the grass was greener, and the tree seemed lively. The thoughts of boys playing baseball replayed in her head.

Hearing the door open snapped Alex back to reality. Her grandma shuffled inside the kitchen, placing her large bag on the counter. Gasping and yelling in Spanish, Alex's grandmother began to panic.

She quickly went up to Alex, grabbing her face and looking concerned. Pressing around the swelled eye, Alex winced from the sting of pain.

Alex patted her hand, saying, "Mamita, I'm fine,"

"No, you're not fine! Who did this to you! Voy a vencer a la mierda fuera de ellos si los veo!**" her grandmother roared, clenching her fist.

Her mother began to rant about how careless that boy was for hurting her "little, precious granddaughter". Alex rolled her eyes, pressing the ice pack on her eye. Watching her grandmother take the groceries out of her large bag, Alex glanced at her mom who was silently getting the pans out. Her mother hasn't talked to her about the fact that Alex was interested in playing baseball or a sport in general.

Her mother didn't know what to say. Alex was scared to hear her worded opinion than the silence that she gave her.

After finishing cooking dinner, Alex watched her steamy meal in front of her. She looked up, seeing her grandmother and mother eat silently. Alex couldn't touch her meal, anxious and worried.

"I want to play baseball," Alex stated again, not looking up.

"Que dices?" her grandmother asked, "Baseball?"

Her mother continued to eat the asparagus, paying no mind to the conversation.

"I want to play baseball," Alex stated, looking at her grandma.

"Did you not get hit by a baseball?" her grandmother asked, confused.

"Yes, I did,"

"And…that's a bit masochistic…" her grandmother joked.

Alex flushed, shaking her head, saying, "No! I just…like baseball. It seems fun,"

Alex couldn't explain it. But, today, when she saw those boys play it with large grins and cheerful laughs, Alex wanted to be a part of that. How the whole group seemed to work together and flow together enchanted her. But, for some odd reason, in the back of her mind, there was reason why she encountered that today. Alex thought of it as a "weird coincidence", but she knew deep down it was a sign for her to grab a certain someone's attention.

"No," her mother stated, flatly.

"What?"

"No, you're not going to play baseball," her mother said, getting up from her seat.

"But, Mama! Why not!" Alex replied.

Looking at her mom get up from the chair to walk to the sink, Alex was baffled.

"Because, Alexandra, you're a girl! Even if you try to get in a sport, we wouldn't be able to budget for any of the supplies! And who will be picking you up after practice or even before practice, huh! We don't have the money or time to be doing those things!" her mother retorted, throwing her arm in the air.

"I can help out," her grandmother suggested.

"No," Alex's mom replied.

"What! Mama, please! I really like baseball,"

Her mother sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She looked at Alex, saying, "How can you know that you like baseball! Getting hit in the face doesn't convince me that you actually enjoy it!"

"B-but I do! I don't know, Mama! It just seems like a –"

"No! With every activity that you've done, you quit it only halfway through. You're not going to play baseball or be in any other sport, Alexandra!"

"But –"

"No buts!" her mother rose her voice, cutting off Alex, "Go to your room!"

Alex sat in her seat, silent and upset. Getting up quickly, Alex ran to her room and slammed her door.

Her grandmother watched Alex run to her room. With a concerned look, she glanced at her daughter who leaned over the sink.

"Hija, why does this bother you so much?"

"…"

"If it's the money, I can –"

"No, Ma, it's not _just_ the money." Her mother replied over her shoulder, "It's not the money,"

Laying her fragile hands on Alex's mother's shoulders, Alex's grandmother asked softly, "Then, what's the problem?"

"She can't play it. She's a girl," her mother chuckled, shaking her head, "It's impossible,"

"Well, I played it when I was her age," her grandmother replied, "I was pretty good at it, too."

"That was _then_ , not now," she turned around, saying, "I don't want her to get into sports, Ma. I don't want her to go down that path,"

Looking at Alex's mother, her grandmother noticed the pain that appeared deep in her eyes. Silent tears streamed down her mother's cheeks, lips quivering and weeps muffled inside her throat, and her hands slightly shaking.

Her grandmother knew what was upsetting her. Reaching her arms around Alex's mother, she gave her a tight hug.

"That was the past, Sara," her grandmother stated, softly, "What has been done, has been done,"

* * *

 ***Choy - its a South American (preferably in the Peruvian country) saying thats similar to "Hey" or "Oi" :v**

 ***Mamita - its like saying "granny", "grandmama", "nana", or whatever.**

 ****td;lr - Alex's grandmother is super pissed uwu**

 **Nieta - granddaughter**


End file.
